


NekoNeko Love (Riren)

by RengokuKR999



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RengokuKR999/pseuds/RengokuKR999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que pasa si en un día lluvioso te encuentras un gato?,te lo llevas a casa y le cuidas como tal,pero al llegar a casa ya no te encuentras con el gato si no con un chico?,que harías?,eso es lo que se preguntara Rivaille y vera que su decisión lo llevara a una mejor vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

 

Que pasa sin un día intentas huir de la intensa lluvia,y mientras pasas por una calle desolada y oyes un maullido,te detienes y encuentras un pequeño gato y a pesar de no ser un amante de los animales te lo llevas sin pensar.

Le das un hogar y comida,claro es un animal común y corriente...bueno...que pasa si un día en vez de ver a un animal encuentras a un chico con cola y oreja de gato?,y que te dice que eres su amo...y que pasara si le tomas mas que cariño al chico-animal?.

Pues averiguarlo aquí en Neko Neko Love!!.

\--------------

Hola!! Que tal lobitos!!! Mis amores como están espero que bien!!! Hoy OS traigo un BOYS LOVE RIREN!!!.

Los personajes no me pertenece le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Les advierto aquí altiro!!!! Así que.... Esta historia es hay entre chicos bien sersys (?,todo aquel que se homofóbico le pido amablemente que salga de aquí,y que no reporte esta historia si te gusta adelante y sigue leyendo!!! (♥ω♥*) 乂❤‿❤乂


	2. Capitulo 1

La lluvia era bastante fuerte,toda la gente iba corriendo para poder refugiarse de ella,en medio de las calles ya desoladas se podía ver un azabache,maldiciendo por la tan repentina lluvia,en cuanto iba pasando por unas casas pudo escuchar unos maullidos,se paro a ver por todas partes hasta toparse con una caja medianamente alta,la cual le llegaba por la cintura.

En cuanto vio en su interior pudo ver a un pequeño gato castaño oscuro,el cual intentaba salir de la caja sin éxito alguno,ni mencionar que la caja se empezaba a llenar de agua,el no gustaba demasiado de los animales,por lo que tenia pensado dejarlo ahí en su agonía,pero el gatito al ver al hombre dejando ver unos hermosos ojos acuamarin empeso a suplicar mas,y el hombre al ver los bellos y exóticos ojos del gatito desistió y lo saco de la caja,y fue lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa... Oh mas bien mansión.

En cuanto llego a la entrada,una chica vestida de un vestido negro y con delantal blanco, salio con un paraguas para que su jefe no se mojara mas,el hombre en cuanto entro a su casa se quitó el empapado abrigo y se lo paso a la muchacha.

Subió unas escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación,en cuanto llego fue al baño que se encontraba en la habitación y saco dos toallas en una de ellas dejo al pequeño gato,y la otra la uso para secarse el cabello,cojio un pantalón de pijama blanco y una polera de mangas cortas color negro.

Entro al baño y se dio una ducha,en cuanto salio ya vestía las prendas secas y limpias,fue a un sillón de cuero,que fue donde dejo al pequeño animal,lo tomo en sus brazos con la toalla y se sentó en su cama mientras secaba al animal.En cuanto termino lo dejo de nuevo en el sofá con una cobija nueva,se fue a su cama y se metió en ella dejándose arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo.

✖Levi✖

Me espese a despertar por los molestos rayos del sol,ayer se me olvido cerra las malditas cortinas,me levante de la cama y me estire,me fui al baño y me di una ducha,me puse unos vaqueros y una polera negra manga larga,busque mis lentes y me los puse,y antes de salir me acode de la cola de pelos que traje ayer.

Fui al sofá en el que le deje,pero tan solo estaba la manta,busque por toda la habitación incluyendo bajo la cama pero nada.

-Kyaaaaa!!!!.-ya se donde esta.

Baje las escaleras tranquilamente, me fui al comedor,las sirvientas estaban gritando y unas entraron a la cocina,dentro de esta se escuchaban cosas caer,chasquee la lengua tanto alboroto por un gato,entre a la cocina y todos miraban el piso.

-Jean!! Atraparlo esta detrás de ti!!!.-el "cara de caballo" como le dicen sus amigos,se dio la vuelta y se lanzo a atrapar al gato el cual se le escurrió de las manos.-Joder no se queden quietas chicas y ayuden es un jodido gato no una rata!!.-

-Sasha va hacia ti!!!-la chica "patata" lo esperó y lo intento agarrar pero el gato paso por debajo de ella.

En una el gato pareció verme,y fue corriendo hacia mi,en cuanto mis trabajadores se dieron cuenta de mi presencia se quedaron quietos,observe la cocina... o al menos lo que quedaba de ella,un montón de ollas se callo y todos ahí cerraron los ojos por el estruendo y el reto que les daría,mire hacia abajo y el gato estaba sentado y mirándome como si el no hubiera hecho nada.

Cerré mis ojos y masajee mi cien,ya me estaban causando dolor de cabeza,me agache y tome al bendito gato,y este tan solo se acurrucó mas en mi.

-Limpien esto de inmediato antes que los deje en la calle!!!.-grite.

Todos se pusieron a ordenar,salí de la cocina y deje el gato a un lado de la mesa.

-Y tu no te muevas de ahí.-pareció entenderme por que se quedó sentado.

Yo busque mi celular y portátil,me llegaron varios Mails de contratos,cerré algunos trabajos y revise mi celular hoy tenia cita con la empresaria Petra,y que yo la quería evitar,continúe revisando,la chica patata me trajo mi café y tostadas aun lado sabían que cuando trabajaba no me debían molestar.

-Oi', tráele leche a ese gato antes de que se muera de hambre. -dije ya que el gato se le notaban un poco las costillas.

La chica se retiro hacia la cocina,y el bendito gato empezó a pasar por mis piernas.

-Si,si ya deja de molestar.-la chica lleno enseguida con un platillo con leche y lo dejo en el suelo.

El pequeño gato se fue directo al plato de leche,seguí con mi trabajo mientras trabajaba hasta la tarde en cuanto me tocaba la cita de trabajo con Petra.

-ENANIN!!!!!-llego la molestia del año.

-Tsk!-

-Enanin!!!,aquí estas tenemos mucho de que hablar!!!.-

Y como siempre la muy estúpida cuatro ojos hace una estupidez,la muy loca de Hanji paso a llevar el plato con leche que bebía el gato,y lo empapo con ella.

-Miau...-la bola de pelos quedo empapada genial.

-U-un gato...ENANO DÁMELO PARA EXPERIMENTAR!!!.-

Se acerco a la pequeña bola de pelos empapada de leche,este se asusto y corrió a mi lado no sin antes chocar con la pata de la silla en la que me encontraba.

-Alto ahí cuatro ojos,a la cola de pelos no la tocas no digas nada de esto y a que has venido?.-

-A si tienes que firmar estos papeles.-

En la mesa dejo un montón de papeles,a veces odio mi trabajo.

\----------

Holis!!! Aqui el primer cap,que les pareció se que fome y demás,pero a medida que vaya avanzando OS prometo que ira mejor (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Comenten y voten,sobre todo comenten que me encanta hablar con ustedes por ahí!!! Nos vemos en otra mis lobitos~


	3. Capitulo 2

En cuanto Hanji me dejo la montaña de papeles,y me explico algunos contratos se fue,suspire y me masaje la cien,mire la hora ya me debería de ir,me levante y mire a la bola de pelos que se lamia la pata y se la pasaba por la cabeza.

-Tsk!-tome a la bola de pelos y la separe de mi,y la deje a la altura de mi cara.-No seas asqueroso te daré un baño.

-Miau.-maulló y paso su lengua por mi nariz.

-No hagas eso.-

Subí con el gato las escaleras, y fui a mi habitación para ir al baño,regularize el agua,y metí al gato a la bañera,se dejo bañar eso es bueno no estaba para lidiar con la bola de pelos.

En cuanto termine de bañarlo,lo saque de ahí con una tolla y lo seque,mediante lo hacia se quedó dormido,en cuanto termine lo volví a dejar en el sofá de cuero,mire la hora debía de salir ahora,me cambie ropa y salí de la casa hacia mi cita con la empresaria.

( ˘ ³˘)♥

Llegue agotado,después de terminar la cita de trabajo,no me dejo de molestar con que quería cenar conmigo,al final un asunto de la empresa me dejo salir a tiempo,llegue a la mansión, metí mi coche en la cochera y entre a la mansión,estaba por subir las escaleras cuanto escuche un grito de una de mis sirvientas.

-Genial y ahora que?.-

Subí deprisa las escaleras,el cara de caballo estaba ahí,abrió la puerta y en cuanto me vio me dejo pasar,claro era mi habitación,en cuanto entre Cristha una de mis sirvientas salió de ahí sonrojada,la mire enarcando una ceja.

-A-ahí un ch-chico...des-desnudo en e-el so-sofá.-

Entre a la habitación y mire el sofá,claramente había un chico me acerque mas a el,pude ver que tenia unas orejas de un animal las cuales se movieron y el chico volteo a verme,en cuanto me vio se le ilumino el rostro.

-Amo Levi!!-que?.

Sin poder prevenirlo antes,el chico se lanzó a mi,haciéndonos caer al suelo me abrazaba mientras...¿ronroneaba?.

-Oí' quítate de encima!-

El chico me obedeció y se gano frente a mi sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa,lo examine claramente estaba desnudo mostrando todo,pareciera no tener vergüenza pude ver que tenia...una cola?, quien este chico y que hace aquí?,y donde esta la bola de pelos?.

-Quien eres y que haces aquí?.-

-Me llamo Eren y Levi-san me trajo aquí.-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo traje un gato...no a un chico...desnudo.-

-Yo soy el gato.-

-Si como no.-

-Que si lo soy!!,mire!!!.-

Observe como el chico...extrañamente se convertía en un gato,me quede en silencio...que era en realidad...eso?.

-Amo Levi...esta bien?-

Me le quede viendo,este...que es?,mierda ahora no sabia que hacer,suspire y cerré mis ojos ahora que hago?,esta claro que no me puedo quedar con un chico...y mas si es mitad gato o como sea lo que sea,y esta claro que me causara muchos problemas.

-Señor Ackerman,quiere que lo saque?.-me dijo Kristher.

-Lleva--.-no pude terminar el chico se lanso encima mio ocultando su cara en mi pecho.

-AMO LEVI!!,por favor no me eche!!! Se lo suplico!!!,no quiero que me voten de nuevo!!.-dijo gritando.

Sus orejas de agacharon y su cola la dejo quieta en el suelo,sentí mi camisa húmeda,aparte a el "chico" y lo deje frente mio,el mocoso estaba llorando.

-No puedo tenerte aquí...además echarte de nuevo?,ya vivías con alguien?. -dije, asintió con la cabeza.

-La mayoría eran niños quienes me llevaban a su casa,y por accidente o cuando no estaban me convertía en un chico,los niños se impresionaban pero sus padres,asustados me echaban,una ancianita me encontró y sabia como era no le importo y me cuido,pero hace tres días atrás murió por lo que no tenia donde ir hasta que Levi-san me encontró y me trajo aquí.-dijo sonriendo y moviendo levemente su cola de un lado a otro.

Analice la situación,si se quedaba mayor mente como un gato no me haría problema,y en cuanto no estuviera podría ser como se le antojara,eso si tendrá que obedecer.

-Muy bien te quedaras.-al mocoso se le ilumino el rostro.-Pero bajo reglas y deberás obedecerlas todas,mientras yo este deberás ser un gato cuando no este ahí veras tu,no iras a mi despacho y menos habitación, no molestadas a nadie en sus labores y no saldrás de aquí,te daré habitación y ropa,queda claro?.

-SI!.

-Muy bien.

Tan solo espero que no sea un verdadero pro lema aquí en casa,por que presiento que esto sera...de cierta forma para mejor?.


	6. Capitulo 5

El menor se encontraba en su forma gatuna,deambulando por las calles se sentía mal valla donde valla y con quien valla siempre causaba problemas,se sentía demasiado mal por dentro,pero pronto lo empezó a sentir por todo su cuerpo,empeso a jadear sentía demasiado calor en su cuerpo,se metió en un callejón y se recostó al lado de unos botes de basura el calor en su cuerpo no se quitaba y sin darse cuenta se convirtió en un humano,y ahí fue que se dio cuenta que tenia un grabe problema entre sus piernas,sus caderas se movían un poco pero el joven las intentaba controlar,sus orejas se movieron al escuchar un ruido que venia del mismo callejón en el que se encontraba,miro al final percatándose de que había tres hombres que lo miraban con lujuria.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí.

—Un pequeño niño y bastante hermoso.

—Y miren el problema que tiene.

Eren se asusto de aquellos hombres,intento transformarse en su forma gatuna pero no pudo,intento correr pero sus pies le fallaron y uno de los hombres lo aplastaba con una de sus manos por su espalda ya no podía salir de ahí.

—A donde vas hermosura?

—Nos divertiremos un poco contigo.

Dieron vuelta a Eren y dos de los tres hombres sostuvieron los brazos de el,intentaba moverse pero no podía sentía aun mas caliente su cuerpo y su parte intima necesitaba atención,aquellos hombres empezaron a tocar a Eren y el no podía evitar gemir y suplicar que lo soltoran,los hombres hacían caso omiso a las suplicas del menor.

Pusieron al menor en cuatro y uno de los hombres le separo las nalgas a Eren para ver aquella entrada virgen.

—Pero mira nada mas si eres virgen!!!.

—Que suerte tenemos chicos!.

Los tres hombres ahí se bajaron el cierre de sus pantalones y sacaron sus miembros bastante erguidos el menor se asusto quería salir de ahí pero no podía,uno de los hombres tomo una mano de Eren y con ella se masturbaba siguió así hasta que noto que el menor seguía por si solo,el hombre de delante le obligo a abrir su boca y engullir aquel miembro,mientras que es de atrás preparaba al menor con desesperación,cuando no pudo mas metió su miembro de una sola estocada en la ya no virgen entrada del menor,el menor quería gritar pero no podía ya que sentía que el miembro del hombre que tenía delante se lo impedía y de vez en cuanto le daba arcadas por lo profundo que la tenia.

En cuanto los tres hombres se corrieron empezó a llover el menor también se corrió sin poder evitarlo, ahora el hombre que tenia su miembro en la boca de Eren se la metió por detrás,así siguieron hasta que los tres hombres se corrieron en el interior del menor,pero aun así seguían,el menor ya estaba cansado quería que pararan pero su voz casi ni salia,en cuanto el primer hombre que tomo a Eren trataba de entrar otra vez una sombra apareció y golpeo a los tres hombres haciendo que salieran de ahí,el menor callo al sucio lodo que se formo por la lluvia,no se podía mover le dolía todo el cuerpo,solo vio como aquella sombra se acercaba,después de eso perdió la conciencia.

.

Narroshop u.u

El pelinegro una vez hubo golpeado a los tres hombres y que estos salieran pitando del callejón,se dirijio al pelicastaño el cual se desmallo,intento despertar al menor pero este no reaccionaba,Levi se saco la chaqueta que llevaba y tapó al menor con esta salio del callejón y fue a su coche donde se encontraba la loca de los lentes,al ver que su amigo cargaba el cuerpo del menor se asustó,pero reaccionó y le abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros en cuanto estuvieron dentro cerro la puerta y se fue al asiento del conductor.

—Que le paso?.

—Lo violaron...

—Levi...

—No digas nada Hanji,llévanos a mi casa necesito que lo revisen.

Y no se dijo nada mas,en todo el recorrido a la casa del pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio,ni siquiera la loca de los lentes se atrevió a romper aquel ambiente,en cuanto llegaron a la mansión una sirvienta les esperaba con un paraguas,esta se acerco al coche que paro en la entra abrió la puerta de atrás,Levi salio con el pelicastaño y la sirvienta les siguió para que no se mojaran mas de lo que estaban.

El pelinegro ordeno que llamaran a su medico personal,sin mas subió las escaleras con el menor y sin pensar llevo al menor a su habitación,lo dejo en la cama y fue a buscar unas toallas poco le importaba si Eren ensuciaba ahí,volvió con las toallas y seco al menor sin una pisca de vergüenza,aun así no perdía detalle alguno del cuerpo del menor,en cuanto paso serca de la entrada del menor noto como esta sangraba,incluso sus muslos estaban llena de esta sin duda el menor era virgen,pero también sangraba por la brusquedad en que lo tomaron.

La mirada del pelinegro se ensombreció,si uno prestaba mas atención y escuchaba se podía notar el ruido de los dientes del mayor,por su estúpida culpa el menor lo tuvo que pagar,y de la forma mas mala y cruel de cierto modo,sin duda era la primera vez que se sentía culpa y mas aun por hacerle eso al menor,el cual lo cuaitivo por aquellos bellos ojos y su sonrisa tan llena de vida.

\----------

u.u Puto Levi estoy segura que ahora todas y todos querrán acabar con la vida de Levi,de seguro que ya están preparan los trinches y antorchas -n-'.

Bueee :v siguendo voten y comenten y si quieren diganme como matarían a Levi jeje ^^' eso seria todo mis lobitos bye ~

Katɦʏʀօċɦaċaʀċaʍօ


	7. Capitulo 6

Hacia calor,estaba en algo blando y sentía que en su frente algo húmedo estaba ahí,lentamente abrió sus ojos,todo se veía borroso,cerro de nuevo sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos y ahora pudo distinguir mejor el lugar en donde se encontraba,su cuerpo dolía sentía que con cualquier movimiento es como si estuvieran aplastando su cuerpo.

Y la realidad le callo como un balde de agua helada,sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzó a temblar,recordó la pesadilla que vivió en aquel horrible callejón,donde le quedo lo único preciado para el, el menor lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana alguno,ni siquiera sintió cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso al azabache.

—Oí' mocoso que te pasa?.—pregunto el azabache.

Se acerco hasta la cama,dejo la bandeja que llevaba en la mesita de noche y se sentó a la orilla de la cama,acerco su mano a la cara del menor con intención de tocar su mejilla,pero el pelicastaño se encogió en su lugar sin dejar de llorar.

El azabache se sorprendió, y muy fondo en su interior algo se rompió,no sabia que era pero lo ignoro,alejo lentamente su mano del menor hasta posicionara en su regazo.

—Oh!,ya has despertado eso es bueno.

Hablo Hanji entrando a la habitación y posicionándose al lado del azabache,Eren no la miro y como pudo se escondió bajo las sabanas,los mayores se vieron entre si sin entender.

—Levi,podrías salir de la habitación un momento,necesito revisar a Eren.

—Tsk!,como quieras.

El azabache salio de la habitación,pero tan solo se quedo ahí parado fuera de la habitación,esperando a que su loca amiga saliese de aquella habitación, y le explicara que era lo que pasaba con el menor.

.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió,y por ella paso un azabache con una bandeja de comida.

Llegó hasta la mesita de noche donde había otra bandeja,la cual aun tenia su contenido intacto,el mayor suspiro exasperado,ya no sabía que hacer para que el menor comiera,llevaba semanas sin probar bocado alguno, tan solo bebía agua y nada mas.

Cambio el plato de comida intacto por unas galletas y leche,suspiro y con una de sus manos libres se masajeo el puente de la nariz,ya había descubierto ese sentimiento que lo atormentaba,y ciertamente ahora le era desagradable.

—Oí' mocoso tienes que comer.—hablo Levi.

"No tengo hambre",fue un simple susurro casi inaudible que le costo a Levi entender,suspiro nuevamente el menor le daba la espalda por lo que no sabe si es que se había dormido o se hacia el dormido o bien estaba despierto.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama,vio como las orejas de gato que tenía Eren se movían mínima mente,miro una pared de la habitación,y analizo las palabras que debía decir,debía de escoger palabras correctas,o si no terminaría empeorando el asunto.

—Eren...debes de comer y salir de esta habitación,te esta haciendo mal esto lo que te paso....fue una mala experiencia pero...eso no te volverá a pasar yo...yo no lo permitiré...entendí lo que paso aquella noche y yo...fui injusto contigo,yo merecía que me pasase algo malo y no a ti,y también entendí....que yo...te amo.

La habitación se quedo en completo silencio,Levi espero alguna respuesta insulto o cualquier otra cosa,pero no suspiro y se paro de la cama,y antes de siquiera coger la bandeja que estaba en el suelo,escucho los resortes de la cama,se dio vuelta y antes de siquiera hacer algún movimiento,ya tenía a un Eren neko encima de el,los dos acabaron en el mismo destino.El suelo.

—Levi-san!!.

El menor oculto su cara en el pecho del mayor,este escucho los pequeños sollozos del menor por lo que lo abrazo con mas fuerza a su pecho.

—Levi-san amo amo...te-tenia miedo mu-mucho miedo,yo...yo...

Y nuevamente Eren se rompió a llorar,pero mas fuerte esta vez,Levi ahora si que sentía mil veces mas mal de lo que estaba antes,estaba seguro que quería llorar por la rabia que sentía,sabia que Eren se guardaba todo ese dolor,y ahora había logrado hacer que sacara todo ello.

—Levi-san...

—Hmm?

—También...lo amo...

Levi se impresiono y se paro a Eren de su cuerpo,estaba sonriendo mientras que lágrimas aun bajaban por sus mejillas,Levi se hacerco a rl rostro del menor y unió sus labios,en un tierno y cálido beso.

\--------


	8. Capitulo 7

Un nuevo día empezaba y un Eren alegre se despertaba,Eren ya volvía a comer salia de la habitación y bueno que mas recordar que estaba junto a Levi, y que estos dos ya eran pareja en cuanto la loca de los lentes se entero,el primero en estar bajo ataque fue el pobre Eren,quien corría por toda la casa evitando a Hanji,quien no desistía y Eren se convirtió en gato aun así insistía,y no paro hasta que ese día llego Levi y le resivio con su hermoso zapato en la cara.

Sip,ese fue un día de locos y agotador,Eren estaba solo en la cama Levi salía temprano a trabajar y no volvía hasta la noche o a veces hasta la cena,se estiro en la cama y se puso ropa,bajo al segundo piso descalzo y fue a la cocina,ahí vio a Crhista quien le recibió con una sonrisa,Eren se la devolvió.

—Buenos días Eren.

—Buenos días Crhista-san!.

—El desayuno ya esta listo deja que te lo traigo.

—Ok!

Eren se quedo en el comedor,se sentó en una silla y espero a que Crhista llegase,sonrió inconscientemente le alegraba el hecho de estar con Levi,el que siempre se encontró un monstruo repulsivo odiado por todos,creía no poder ser feliz pero de la nada aparece Levi y le salva de morir ahogado en aquella caja de cartón.

—Aqui esta...estas bien?.

—S-si,solo recordaba...cosas feas.

—Intenta no hacerlo es mejor vivir en el presente que en el pasado,vive el presente y futuro ahora.—hablo Crhista sonriendole.

—Si!,muchas gracias Crhista-san.

Crhista solo le sonrió y volvió a la cocina,comió su desayuno y en cuanto termino fue al patio trasero de la casa,era hermoso y extenso y había un árbol en donde podía descanzar sin que nadie le molestase,se convirtió en gato y subió el árbol y se hecho ahí observando la casa y viendo por las ventanas como la gente pasaba ordenando las cosas,vio que el jardinero salio al patio y se puso a arreglar los arbustos,le parecía curioso como los humanos podían crear cosas con lo mas insignificante que se les cruzara por delante.

Horas después el jardinero termino su labor,con el arbusto creo unos hermosos cisnes que cruzaban sus cuello y luego juntaban su cabeza creando un corazón,vio como el hombre se hechaba aire con el sombrero que llevaba y luego miro su reloj.Luego recogió sus cosas y la dejó en la bodega de herramientas para luego retirarse.

Eren levanto su cabesita admirando el cielo,ya era tarde el cielo estaba de un hermoso azul con morado,rastros de que el atardecer aun se despedía para dar paso a la gloriosa noche.Eren se estiro en la rama del árbol y bajo de un salto,entro por la puerta trasera de la mansión y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Levi.

Este aun no estaba por lo que Eren dedujo que aun no llegaba a casa,el pequeño gatito se convirtió en humano,el pelicastaño se saco la ropa tan sólo quedándose con el bóxer, encontro una polera que le pertenecía a Levi y no vio propleba alguno en ponérsela,una vez puesta aspiro el aroma que desprendía la polera,se acostó en la cama y dejo las mantas aun lado esa noche hacia calor,así que decidió que era mejor dormir sin las sabanas ensima,cerro sus ojos lentamente y se quedo dormido.

Dos horas mas tarde un coche se estaciono fuera de la gran mansión,un azabache bajo de este y le entrego la llave a uno de sus guardias para que guardasen su auto en la cochera,Levi entro a la mansión y vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas,por lo que sabia que Eren estaría durmiendo y los sirvientes estarían en otra casa mas pequeña que les pertenecía a ellos.

Levi subió las escaleras mientras se desataba el nudo de su corbata, abrió la puerta de la habitación y simplemente lo que vio le dejo con la boca abierta,ahí estaba Eren en la cama durmiendo con una polera que le pertenecía y que la tenia hasta sus muslos un lado mas arriba dejándole ver,el redondito trasero de Eren.

El azabache se relamio los labios,se saco la corbata su saco y zapatos,se hacerco a la cama en donde Eren descanzaba y se posiciono arriba de el.El menor ni se inmuto,Levi juro escuchar pequeños ronroneos de parte de Eren,se hacerco al cuello del menor en donde dejo un notorio chupón,el menor se removió un poco pero no se despertó.

Levi siguio dando besos en el cuello del menor, paso una mano por debajo de la polera que usaba y empezó a jugar con el peson del menor,Eren gemía entre sueño y eso solo iso que el azabache se pusiera mas duro,le saco la polera a Eren,quien aun dormía y luego se quito su camisa y pantalones,quedando igual que el menor.

Eren sentía como le tocaban pero no era de una forma mala o asquerosa al contrario le gustaba,podía sentir el olor de Levi por lo que no le preocupo,sintió como algo pasaba por debajo de su ropa interior y fue ahí que despertó.

—Mmn,Levi-san.

Levi levantó su cabeza y vio a Eren a los ojos,el menor juro haber visto un brillo en los ojos del mayor,el azabache se hacerco al rostro de Eren y lo beso con deseo y lujuria,se separo de Eren y le quitó sus boxers junto a los de el mismo.

Le puso tres dedos delante de la boca del menor,y este entendió por lo que los lamió,una vez bien ensalivados Levi los saco de la boca del menor y los hacerco a la entrada de este,miro a Eren y este asintió.

Un dedo.

Dos dedos.

Tres dedos.

Toda moviendolos con el mayor cuidado posible para no hacerle daño al pelicastaño,una vez ya bien lubricado,se introdujo en el interior de Eren,era estrecho y cálido a pesar de haber perdido la virguinidad aun era estrecho,espero unos minutos y cuando sintió que Eren movió sus caderas empezó con las embestidas.

Por cada embestida que daba Eren gemía,adoraba los sonidos que salían de la boca de su pareja,tan solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación amándose de una manera que lo demostrara,ambos llegaron al clímax diciendo el nombre del contrario.

El pelicastaño callo rendido a la cama,y el azabache evitaba aplastar al menor,salio del interior de Eren y se recostó aun lado de el,el menor apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y ambos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición.

\---------


	9. Capitulo 8

La mansión estaba en un completo silencio,en una de las habitaciones descanzaban dos cuerpo todo estaba tranquilo.Hasta que llega una loca de lentes y abre la puerta de una pata.

—E~NA~NIN~!!!!!.

Ambos cuerpos que estaban en la cama se sobresaltaron,sobre todo el menor quien se convirtió en gato por el susto,la loca de los lentes sonrió como el joker,Levi tan solo la ignoro y tomo a Eren en sus brazos,el cual gusto resivio las caricias del mayor.

—Oh enano mira que sucio eres me hubieras dicho y hubiera dejado una cámara y...

Levi salia de la habitación con el minino en brazos y con su ceño fruncido, mientras que una loca de lentes estaba en el suelo riendo, y sin mensionar que quedo toda magullada gracias al cariño que le dio nuestro azabache a la de lentes.

Una vez Levi estuvo en el comedor dejo a Eren en el suelo y fue a la cocina el menor se hecho en el suelo, aun estaba cansado si fuera por el se hubiera quedado durmiendo un poco mas de tiempo en la cama.

—Oi' mocoso ven a desayunar.

El menor iso caso y se convirtiendo en humano, fue hacia Levi quien estaba sentado bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico, Eren se sentó en el regazo del mayor sin que el otro dijiera nada, el mayor con su mano libre acaricio la cabeza del menor quien estaba tomando una tasa de leche.calienteEren ahora estaba en la sala viendo televisión, el mayor había ido a la habitacion a descansar, después de todo era su día libre y el aver llegado tarde anoche y estar con Eren lo había agotado, y mas aun por una loca le lo despertó temprano.

Eren veía tranquilamente una película en cuanto a mitad de esta, empezó a sentir su cuerpo caliente, empezó a jadear y a gemir bajito.

El sabia la razón de ello no era su primera vez, pero no sabia que hacer, Levi estaba descanzando y el solo no podría quitarse ese problema... O tal vez si.

Vio hacia todas direcciones para asegurar que nadie le estuviese viendo, al no ver a nadie se le canto la camiseta, la cual le pertenecía a Levi y tan solo eso llevaba, y tímidamente llevo sus manos hacia su ya duro y mojado miembro.

Empeso a masajearlo con su mano, de arriba hacia abajo, se imaginaba que era Levi quien le daba ese placer, se abrió la camiseta y empezó a pellicar sus pesones, aumento mas la velocidad de suano a la vez que de su boca salia el nombre de su amo.

Sin percatarse del intruso que lo veía y quien había parado la mano del menor, con la cual estimulaba su erecto miembro.

—Le-Levi-san...

—Mira haciendo esto sin mi permiso mocoso, por eso resiviras un castigo.

El menor no alcanzo a decir palabra alguna, cuando el mayor ya lo había tumbado en el sofá, Eren gimió al sentir el contacto con el miembro del mayor a través de los pantalones de este,Levi se relamio los labios para luego atacar el cuello del pelicastaño.

Eren lo único que hacia era gemir soltar suspiros jadeos y decir el nombre del mayor, sin siquiera darse cuenta de la falta de ropa del azabache, Levi bajo tres dedos a la entrada del menor y los metió de una sola, haciendo que el pelicastaño diese un gran gemido.

Levi al notar lo húmeda que estaba su entrada y que ya estaba bastante dilatada, sin avisar metió su miembro haciendo que Eren soltase otro gemido, sin esperar empeso a envestir al menor quien cada vez pedía mas.

Tan solo eran ellos dos dándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, uniéndose en uno solo, y culminando los dos diciendo el nombre del con trario.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron cansado al sofá, el mayor se afirmaba del sofá para así no aplastar el cuerpo del menor quien se había quedado dormidos, el azabache salio del interior del menor y lo cargo para llevarlo a su habitación.

Simplemente eso era todo lo que quería en su vida, y sin siquiera darse cuenta de que un gran cambio vendría con ello.

\---------

⁝⁞⁝⁞ʕु•̫͡•ʔु☂⁝⁞⁝⁝


	10. Capitulo 9

Levi fue el primero en despertarse ahora debía ir a trabajar, bufo molesto si no fuera por el no iría a trabajar mas, vio a un lado suyo a un Eren durmiendo el cual ronroneaba lentamente.

Levi sonrió y le dio un beso a su mocoso, se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño de la habitación.

.

Eren se despertó, y tanteo a su lado, al no notar el cuerpo del mayor abrió peresosamente sus ojitos, no vio al mayor por lo que deducio que se había ido a trabajar, el menor movio sus orejitas y cola y se sentó en la cama, se estiro como el mitad gato que era y se puso una camiseta del mayor, la cual le quedaba hasta los muslos.

Bajo a la sala para luego ir a la cocina, y ver como todos paraban sus que haceres, el menor les vio extrañado.

—Que pasa?.

—Eren deberías ponerte mas ropa.— hablo Connie apartando la vista sonrojado.

—Que mierda te has hechado Eren.— dijo el cara de caballo olfateando el aire.

—Nada, Huelo mal?.—hablo el menor olfateando su brazo.

—No, huele bien.

—Que necesitas Eren?.

—Quiero un vaso de leche si no es molestia Crhista-san.

—Enseguida.

—Que cochinada isiste anoche con el enano Eren?.—hablo Ymir.

—N-nada...

—No lo creo, hoy en el sofá me encontré manchas blancas sabes.

—Debe ser crema de la tarta que comí ayer.

—Ya, y la crema huele a semen.

El menor se sonrojo hasta que pareció un tomate.

—Ymir dejale, aquí tienes Eren.

—Digo la verdad.

El menor con el vaso de leche ya en manos salio de la cocina, estaba muerto de vergüenza no quería que nadie se enterase cuando y donde se había acostado con Levi, movió su cabeza negando y se tomo el vaso de leche, lo dejo en la mesa del comedor y salio al patio.

Se hecho en la amaca que había puesto, y sin siquiera notarlo se quedo dormido.

.

Su cuerpo quemaba y sentí como alguien se había puesto arriba de el, abrió sus ojos sobresaltado y noto que era Levi quien estaba arriba de el.

—Amo Levi.

—Veo que tu celo aun no pasa eh?.—dijo el azabache apuntando la entepierna del pelicastaño.

Este bajo la mirada y noto su erección, se sonrojo he intento pararse pero el mayor se lo impidio.

—A donde crees que vas?, me haré cargo primero de tu problema.

—Levi-saaahnn...

Gimió el menor al sentir como el mayor masajeba su miembro con una mano, el mayor se separo del pelicastaño quien estas colorado y respiraba agitadamente, al sentir la necidad de tener al mayor dentro de el, el azabache se saco la ropa y volvió a posicionarse de nuevo arriba del menor.

Bajo su rostro hasta el pecho del menor donde lamió y mordió, para luego ponerse a jugar con los pesones del pelicastaño, el menor tan solo gemía y suspiraba, por la comisura de sus labios salio baba y sus ojos se cristalizaban por el placer que le otorgaba el mayor.

Ni siquiera sintió cuando el azabache había entrado en el, era un vai ven rápido y duro pero sin llegar a hacerle daño al menor, el mayor culmino dentro del interior de Eren y el entre sus pecho, pero eso no fue todo, ya que siguieron así unos cuatro veces mas hasta que el menor callo rendido.

Esa fue la noche mas agitada que tuvo el menor, y le alegraba que fuera con el de cabello azabache.

\-------------


	11. Capitulo 10

Eren estaba muy inquieto, el azabache suspiro y fue donde el menor, ya se estaba acostumbrando en demasía al celo que tenía el castaño.

Tomó al menor de la cintura haciendo que este se sobresaltara, podía notar la agitada respiración que tenia el castaño, lamió su cuello y bajo las manos hasta el ulto que tenia el menor en las piernas, le saco el pantalon y la topa interior, el azabache tan solo dejó salir su miembro por enzima de los bóxer, con el pantalón ya abierto.

No tuvo necesidad de preparar al menor por lo que lo penetró de una haciendo que el menor mas que gemir gritara, embestía al menor con brutalidad pero con cariño.

Lo ultimo que quisiera hacerle al menor seria daño, nunca lo heriría nunca cometería ese error de nuevo ya no mas.

Culmino en el interior del menor y el castaño en su mano, al haberlo estado masturbando, beso al castaño el cual se quedo dormido en los brazos de su amo.

Levi suspiro y vio el rostro del menor en la oscura penumbra con tan solo la luz de la luna alumbrando el lugar, beso la frente del castaño y lo abrazo aun mas.

(...)

Las semanas fueron pasando y a Eren cada vez su celo lo controlaba el mayor,hasta que llego al final de su celo, eso si del décimo día del celo empezó a sentirse mal y a tener nauseas, el menor no se explicaba ello Levi no sabia ya que el menor pensó que algo comió que lo hacia estar mal.

Ahora se encontraba mirándose de lado en un espejo, miraba su estomago el cual lo tenia un poco sobresalido, bueno aparte de las nauseas también de ves en cuando le entraba un hambre de mil demonios, eso se debía a que votaba casi todo lo que ingería.

Levi fue dándose cuenta de la panza que le había crecido al menor, ya que cuando estaba en su forma gatuna este se daba cuenta de la pequeña barriga que tenia.

Ahora el azabache había llamado a su loca amiga para que revisara a Eren, aun sabiendo como se volvería de loca le llamo, eso si, no sin antes advertirle que la mataría si le hacia algo a Eren.

Levi vio como entraba con un raro artefacto grande,para el, y sin mas la de lentes le cerro la puerta en la cara.

La puerta se abrió y el azabache se gano frente a esta enseguida.

-Dime que tanto isiste ahí dentro cuatro ojos.

-Calmate enanin, lo que ise no fue malo y ya me lo veía venir si a cada rato empotrabas a Eren en cualquier parte.

-Te mato.

-Si me matas no podre decirte las buenas nuevas.

-Habla.

-Esta en cinta.

-...

Silencio.

-¿Que has dicho?.

-Lo que has oído enano.

-¿Como es que...?

-Aun no lo se pero yo que tu me alegro.

-¿Y quien dice lo contrario?.

-Pues si estas así de serio se hace saber otra cosa enano.

Hanji siguió hablando sola ya que el azabache entro a la habitación en la cual se encontraba el menor, vio como el castaño tenia una mano en su estomago y lo acariciaba con cariño, el ojigris avanzo hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama, el castaño lo vio con una sonrisa y él azabache se la regreso.

-Levi-san yo estoy...

-Lo se, la loca de Hanji ya me lo ha dicho.

El azabache llevó una de sus manos al vientre del menor y lo acarició con delicadeza, el menor vio con una sonrisa a su amo, sin duda su felicidad crecia a montón y esperaba que durase para siempre.

(...)

Los pasillos lucían lúgubres una ampolleta tililaba, el lugar se veía frío y abandonado pero simplemente no lo estaba, al menos no por completo.

Un hombre trajeado entro por una de las muchas puertas que ahí había, iso una reverencia y la persona detrás del escritorio movió su mano, indicándole al hombre que hablase mientras el no le veía.

-Señor hemos buscado por todas partes, aun nadie a visto a nadie con esa descripción y menos del animal.

-¿Algo mas?.

-Hemos recorrido toda la zona norte sur y este tan solo nos queda la oeste por averiguar.

-Espero que logren conseguir algo esta vez.

-Si señor.

-En cuanto le encuentren... No hagan nada primero me informa y ahí se vera que hacer.

-Como usted diga señor.-iso una reverencia y salio del lugar.

Aquella persona aun estaba de espaldas, estaba sentada en un gran asiento de cuero negro mientras veía por una ventana la solitaria carretera.

-¿Donde te has metido maldito animal...?, eres mas escurridizo de lo que creí.

Dejo caer su mano en el apoyabrazo dejando ver su mano, la cual sostenía un hermoso collar rojo escarlata con un nombre borroso grabado en el.

(...)

-Olle gruñón levantate ya que...

Ese no era el gruñón.

3

Ese era un chico desnudo con orejas y cola de gato el cual le miraba asustado.

2

Soltó las sabanas y retrocedió mientras que el chico bajaba lentamente de la cama.

1

-¡AAAAHHHH!.

Al escuchar el grito y cristales rompiéndose subió rápidamente a la habitación y en cuanto abrió la puerta esquivo un florero que estuvo a punto de estamparse contra su rostro.

-¡Levi-san!.

Vio al frente y atajo justo al castaño antes de que impactara contra el suelo mientras huía de la chica pelinegra, agarro en el aire una caja de cristal antes de que impactara en la cabeza del menor.

-¡¿Que haces estúpida?!.

-¡¿Quién es?!, ¡¿Oh mas bien qué es?!.

-¡Es un mocoso que no vez!.

-¡¿Y las orejas y cola que?!.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!, ahora sal de mi habitación ¡o te hecho a patadas!.

La chica salio maldiciendo y diciendo palabrotas una vez afuera el azabache cerro la puerta, avanzo con el castaño pero al oír como pisaba cristales cargo al menor y lo dejo en la cama.

-¿Estas bien.-el castaño asintió, suspiro aliviado.

-¿Q-quién es?.

-¿La mocosa gritona?.-él menor asintió.-Por desgracia mi hermana menor.

-Da miedo.

-Por eso aun no consigue novio, bañate y vistete estaré en la cocina con la gritona.

Eren asintió y Levi le acaricio detrás de las orejas al menor, causando que este ronroneara, se alejo del de ojos acuamarin y salio de la habitación.

El menor fue al baño y se dio una ducha, en cuanto termino salio a la habitación y se puso unos boxers con una polera holgada nada mas, salio de la habitación y fue a la cocina de donde provenía una discusión.

Titubeo antes de entrar y al hacerlo vio como ambos azabaches le dirigían la mirada, aparto la mirada avergonzado sintió sus mejillas arder, ahora tendría que ver como seria la hermana de su amo y amante.

\-----


	12. Capitulo 11

Muy bien, solo debía evitar moverse y nada mas, estaba seguro que con eso no provocaría mas a su atacante. Agachó sus orejas y fue retrocediendo lentamente, vio como la chica se tiraba hacia el pero retrocedió a tiempo evitando que le aplastaran. Se sintió un poco culpable al oír el quejido de la chica, pero al oír como su amo ocultaba una risa lo iso sentir un poco mejor.

Rodeo a la chica y se gano al lado de Levi, quien lo tomo de cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, Eren aun observaba a la chica que aun no se recuperaba del golpe.

-Mierda, no doy para mas.-se quejo sovandose la cabeza volviendo a ver a su hermano.-Muy bien es extraño ver eso en ti.-dijo haciendo referencia a como el azabache tenia al menor.

Por supuesto que este iso caso omiso y siguió tomando su taza de café, que hace unos minutos le había dejado el cara de caballo, Eren por su parte se mantenía entretenido jugando con una hilacha salida del suéter del mayor, ya en su forma gatuna.

-¿De donde lo has sacado?.-pregunto observando al pequeño minino que se había escondido debido a la cercanía de la azabache menor.

-Por ahí.

-¿Por que lo has traído?.

-Por que quise.

-¿Y es tu pareja?.

-No te incumbe.

-No sabia que era zoofilico.

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Levi con una de su mano golpeo la mesa tan fuerte ocasionando que algunas cosas se cayeran, sin mencionar el ruido que se escuchó por toda la mansión.

Eren estaba escondido detrás de unas cajas de cereales que estaban a la vista, sin duda no le gustaba cuando su amo se enojaba, eso le daba miedo, y demasiado siendo sinceros.

-Mejor cierra tú mierdilla que tienes por boca, mi paciencia se esta agotando por tu insolencia y mas vale que pares de una vez con este estúpido interrogatorio, si es mi pareja, no, no es un polvo de una noche, no te incumbe lo que hagamos, si es mi pareja oficial y no te podrás acercar a él o terminaras en el mismísimo infierno cuando té entierre.

-Venga ya, si que eres insoportable, no me extrañaría que esa cosa o sea lo que sea se aburrirse de ti, sin olvidar que es un maldigo gato el cual puede acostarse con cuantos quiera, mientras este en celo.

Eren agacho sus orejas, a todos lados que iba siempre le veían así, como un animal nada mas, como un bicho raro, se sobresalto al escuchar un ruido estrepitoso, vio como el azabache esta de pie y la silla en la que antes estaba sentado ahora se encontraba en el suelo, vio el rostro de su amo, pero o consiguió nada ya que su cabello le tapa el rostro.

-Si has venido para nada mas que recriminarle a el, sera mejor que te larges de esta casa, y una vez cruses esa puerta créeme que no sera bien resivida es mas, una vez te larges nunca mas volverás a cruzar esa puerta.-hablo sin mirarla.

-No eres capaz enano.-sentencio la pelinegra retándolo.

-Pruebame.

(...)

Ahora Eren se encontraba en la ducha con Levi detrás de el, aun analizaba todo lo que había pasado mientra que estaba la hermana de su amo, sin duda no le había caído bien, pero no por eso tenia que haber una pelea entre ellos, en esa parte se sintió culpable ya que ellos eran familia, sintió como si los hubiera estado separando.

-Deja de pensar eso.-sentencio el mayor

-¿Eh?.

-Ya te lo dije mocoso, deseaba decirle esas palabras hace mucho ademas también me molesto su reacción hacia ti así que no hay problema alguno, y tampoco es como si me llevara de maravilla con esa mocosa.

-Pero...es su familia.

-Tsk!, mi familia puede irse al demonio, ninguno de eso sin vergüenza me importa y nunca lo hare, ahora tan solo me importas tu, nadie mas.

Al escuchar eso de parte de su amo se alegro, no por el hecho de que detestara a su familia, no, si no porque aquellas palabras que se dirigian a su ser lo hacian sentirse querido y protegido. Bajo su vista para ver como la mano de Levi acariciaba levemente su vientre aun plano, sonrio inconscientemente y se acomodo en el pecho de su pareja.

(...)

—¡¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUE?!!.

Por poco y cae de la cama al escuchar tremendo grito que pego su amo, se levanto apteusrado y salio de la habitacion, vio como por delante de el pasaba Hanji corriendo pero rn cuanto lo vio se gano detras de este.

—Erencito haz razonar al rnano para que no me mate.—dijo asomandose por el hombro del menor.

El castaño vio al ftente para ver a su amo y pareja, un escalofrio le recorrio su espalda al ver como un aura oscura sovresalia del pelinegro.

—A-amo Levi, debe tranquilizarse sea lo que sea que pase es mejor no perder la cabeza.—hablo nervioso esperando que se calmara cosa que funcionaba poco a poco.

—Ya empieso a quererte Eren, eres el unico que calma a la chibi bestia.—un escalofrio la recorrio y vio a Levi, el cual ya iba directo hacia ella.

(...)

—Creo que se a excedido.—hablo Eren tirandole agua a la cara a Hanji que reacciono en seguida.

—Tsk!, se lo merece.

—Vi mi hermosa vida pasar por mis ojos.—lloriqueo la de lentes.

—¿Que a pasado?.

—La estúpida cuatro ojos arreglo una cita con Erwin Smith, aqui en la mansion justo hoy, dentro de poco, y lo que menos queria era verle la cara al sin vergüenza. —mascullo lo ultimo.

—Ve el lado bueno yo tebgo que estar presente en esta pequeña reunion ademas de seguro que Eren se queda al lado tuyo.—vio al azabache que tan solo asintio sin verla.

Se escucho el timbre y Levi se tenso Eren se puso en su forma gatuna y se quedo en el tegazo dd Levi, Hanji se sento a un lado suyo, escucharon los pasos que se dirijian al salon, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos rubio con traje formal y un pequeño gato en su hombro.

—¿Acaso quieres que simyle un perico?.—hablo la de lentes, el rubio sonrio.

—Para nada, es que no me lo podia quitar de encima espero y no moleste.

—Terminemos esto rápido. —Levi intento tomar a Eren pero este se movuo incomo y enterro sus garras en el pantalon del mayor sin medir en que tambien se las ebterraba en su pierna.—¿Eren?.

El rubio vio al gato con un extraño brillo en sus ijis, luego de eso lo vio sorprendido, el gato que estaba en su hombro se bajo y fue junto al gato café, éste reaccionó un poco y se fue jubto con el otro gato.

—Ya veo, asi que ese era.—dijo para si mismo el rubio.

—¿De que hablas oxigenado?.

—Por ahora sera mejor acabar con nuestros tratos, despues veremos que pasara.—dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Levi asintio no del todo convencido, vio por donde se habia ido Eren, pero sin mas subio las escaleras hasta su despacho, despues veria lo que le habia pasado a su "gatito".

\-------


	13. Capitulo 12

La tensión se podía notar en el ambiente, Levi se veia tenso y Hanji se sentia un poco incomoda pero intentaba mantenerse serio, mientras que Erwin se mantenia sereno y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Levi fruncio su ceño y obseraba de reojo la pierta, esperando a que Eren entrase en la sala como siempre hacia, pero esta vez no lo iso y empezo a sospechar que eso paso con la llegada de su socio.

-Muy bien eso a sido todo señores, ya pueden dejar de matarse con la mirada.

-Tsk!.

-Vamos Hanji no actues tan borde somos amigos desde pequeños.

-Si claro, amigos.-dijo burlon Levi.

-Ya me disculpe por mi comportamiento hace tiempo Levi.

-Y a mi me vale mierda, ahora te acompañare a la salida, no quiero que tus germenes infecten mi casa.

-Mas bien mansion.

El rubio se paro y salio del despacho del junto con Hanji y Levi, en cuanto estuvieron en la sala Erwin paro de improvisto y los otros dos tambien pararon.

-Veo que ahora tu cuidas de Eren.

Levi y Hanji se tensaron y se notaban palidos.

-¿Como es que tu?.

-Antes de llegar aqui estuvo en mi hogar como mascota.

Levi lo vio incredulo he iso memoria de lo que le habia dicho el menor, o mas bien lo poco que le habia sacado a la fuerza a Eren.

Flash back.

-¿Como quieres que te ayude si no se que problema tienes?.

-Bueno... Son solo cosas que me pasaron en mi antiguo hogar.

-¿Que cosas?.

Eren no contesto solo agacho la cabeza Levi espero a que reapondiera, pero la habitacion se quedo en completo silencio, un silencio que no le agradaba para nada al azabache.

Ya impaciente also el rostro del menor por la mandibula, y tan solo ver llorar al menor no le gusto para nada, se prrocupo demasiado, lo abrazo con fuerza, el chico gato oculto su rostro en el pecho del mayor empapando su camiseta.

-Shhhh... Ya no llores mocoso, no es necesario que me cuentes nada.

-F-fue feo... n-no qui-quiero volver nu-nunca Levi-san, ¡no quiero volver nunca quiero estar a su lado!.

-Y asi sera no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado.

El menor asintio aun con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su pareja, Levi lo abrazo con fuerza pero no para llegarle a hacer daño, beso la cabeza del menor y suspiro, si descubria quien era el bastardo que lo tenía antes, sin duda moriria.

Fin flash back

Vio con furia a Erwin sin duda no lo aguantaria, apreto sus puños con fuerza, mordio su labio intentando contener la furia, pero eso no basto.

-¡Maldito Bastardo!.

Se tiro encima de Erwin para golpearlo, el rubio no se lo esperaba por lo que los dos acabaron en el suelo, Levi le pego en la mandibula con todas las fuerzas que pudo, el mayor lo vio con furia y le devolvio el golpe ambos se ensarzaron en una pelea, bagamente escuchaba los gritos que Hanji le mandaba, queria acabar con el bastardo que habia lastimado a su pareja y futura "madre" de sus bebes.

Escucho como algo se hacia teizas muy poco le importaba las cosas que se caian podia volver a comprarlas. Fue rodando por el suelo junto con Erwin ambos esraban por igual en los golpes, pero el no se rendiria hasta verlo sangrando y casi muriendo.

-¡Levi-san!.

-¡Erwin!.

Ni siquiera se detubo al escuchar la voz del menor y menos la de otro chico. Sintio un piquete en su cuello, veia todo borroso hasta ver manchas negras, y aquellas manchas cubrieron toda su vista dejandolo en la inconsciencia.

(...)

Abrio sus ojos viendo el techo de la sala, estaba mareado se toco la cabeza la cual le palpitaba y dolia horrores.

-¡Ngh!.

-¡Levi-san!

Vio a su costado a Eren el cual le veia preocupado, extendio su mano y acaricio la mejilla del menor.

-Levi-san ¿como se siente?.

-Aparte de adolorido cansado.

-Ya somos dos.

Abrio sus ojos como platos y se sento rápidamente en el sofa, ahogando un gemido de dolor, vio el sofa de enfrete y vio a Erwin sentado junto con un chico rubio que le veia entre el miedo y rencor.

-¿Que hace ese todabia en mi casa?.

-Le debes una disculpa Levi.-sentencio la de lentes.

-Tsk!, ni lo sueñes y es mejor que se mantenga alejado de Eren o lo termino de matar.-dijo sujetando de la cintura al menor y sentandolo a un lado suyo.

-¿Levi-san?.

-A ver enano ¿y ahora que paso?, ¿por que has atacado asi a Erwin?.

-¿Como crees que Erwin sabe el nombre de Eren?, ese bastardo era su antiguo dueño y ya sabes lo que le pudo haber hecho.

-Oh dios.

-¡Erwin-san no ha hecho nada de esas cosas que ustedes piensa!.-chillo el chico rubio abrazando con cuidado al rubio mayor.

-¿Y tu que sabes mo...

-Armin tiene razon Levi-san.

-Explicate Eren.

-El no fue mi ultimo dueño.

-¿Como?.

-No recuerdo bien su nombre y su rostro tampoco solo su voz, pero Erwin-san no fue mi ultimo dueño.

Silencio.

Levi se arripintio enseguida del acto tan estupido que habia cometido contra el rubio mayor, habia sido cegado por la completa furia de tan solo pensar que fue Erwin el que le iso tanto daño a su pareja.

-Enano...

-Tsk!, ya... Supongo que lo siento.

-¿Supones?.-dijo burlon el rubio mayor.

-Esta bien, lo siento.

-Asi esta mejor.

-Lo siento.

-¿Hm?.

-Si no me hubiera ido como ise... Tal vez ninguno de los dos hubiera terminado peleando en la sala.

-Tsk!, no te preocupes mocoso.-acaricio su cabeza.-Sera mejor que no pienses eso, te hara daño.-acaricio el vientra un poco abultado del menor.

El castaño asintio aun cabizbajo, Levi lo abrazo por los hombros y Eren escondio su rostro en el pecho del azabache este sintio como su camiseta se empapaba poco a poco, suspiro.

-Jujuju~ Eren ya es victima de las hormonas.-dijo Hanji.

-¡Callate cuatro ojos!.

-Valla eso es bueno Levi, sentaras cabeza al fin, ademas estamos en las mismas.-dujo el rubio acariciando el aun plano vientre del rubio menor, este se sonrojo ante el contacto.

-Sypongo que ahora, habra que explicar muchas cosas.-murmuro Hanji.

La sala se quedo en completo silencio, sin duda tendrian que hacer lo que dijo la castaña, y eso seria demasiado incomodo y malo para el castaño.

\----------


	14. Capitulo 13

-¿Como fue que terminaste por quedarte a Eren?.

-Pues ¿como crees Levi?.

-Si supiera no te estaria preguntando estupido peluquin.

-Bueno pues, me lo encontré en la calle, era un pequeño minino apenas, lo cuide junto con Armin, me fue facil de cuidar al saber que tan solo eran gatos, pero cuando tenian unos 15 años descubri que no eran tan mininos como aparentaban, cuando volvi de la empresa encontre a los dos adolescentes en mi sala jugando como si nada, y sin nada ensima, claro que me fue una enorme sorpresa, pero supe mantenerlos muy bien.

-Dices que los cuidaste.-hablo Hanji pensativa.-Pero Eren dijo que tu no fuiste su ultimo dueño, ¿que paso?.

El rubio nego.

-No lo se, siempre los dejaba salir al jardin trasero de la mansion, pero un dia Armin vino solo, el ni siquiera sabia donde estaba ya que pensaba que estab en la mansion, pase dias y semanas buscandolo, puede que aparentara ser un animal pero era un niño, durante todas las semanas que lo busque no lo encotre, tube que dejar de buscarlo, pero ahora que se que está bien y tiene hogar aunque sea contigo...

-¿Que quieres decir.-interrumpio con un tic en el ojo.

-Por lo menos tiene un techo donde dormir.-hablo ignorando el comentario del azabache.-Y ahora que tendra bebés no me sorprenderia que lo protegieras con uñas y garras.

-Ten por seguro eso.-sentencio abrazando de la cintura al menor.

(...)

-Señor.

-¿Que sucede ahora?.

-Hemos revisado toda la zona este señor tan solo nos falta revisar un lugar.

-¿Y que estan esperando?.

-Señor es la mansion.

-Ya veo, maldito desgraciado, mantengala vigilada si hay algun comportamiento extraño informenmelo de inmediato, mas les vale encontrar algo util.

-Si señor.

-No hagan nada imprudente, ya vere que hacer antes.

-Claro señor.

El hombre trajeado abandono la sala dejando a su jefe sólo, este obserbaba por una ventana la ciudad, veía vomo la gente pasaba el tan solo las veia con completo desprecio y asco.

Se alejo de la ventana y en su escritorio saco el mismo collar que llevaba antes, ahora lo analizaba con cuidado, y en una esquinita pudo ver un pequeño cabello castaño, el hombre lo saco con cuidado como si fuese lo mas preciado del mundo que llegaria a tocar alguna vez.

-Maldito animal infeliz, ya veras cuando regreses a mi lado, me encargare que nunca mas salgas, y menos desobedescas.

Tiro el collar furioso y salio del enorme despacho en el que se encontraba azotando la puerta con fuerza, logrando votar un cuadro con una fotografia, dejando el vidrio completamente roto y esparcido por el suelo, en la foto solo se alcanzó a notar un par de orejas de gato.

(...)

-¡Esto cada vez es mas emocionante!.-hablo alegremente la castaña.

El azabache bufo molesto, Eren tan solo rio divertido al ver como la extraña amiga de su pareja revisaba un analisis como si su vida fuera eso, Erwin tan solo sonreia complacido y el rubio menor se brazaba al torso del mayor al ver el extraño comportamiento de la loca con lentes.

-¡Nunca me imagine que esto fuera pocible!, ¡esto es un gran avanze para la ciencia!.

-Callate cuatro ojos, me reventaras la cabeza con tus chillones gritos.

-¡Pero enano! ¡Esto es maravilloso dos chicos gatos enbarazados no se ve todo el tiempo, debo de hacer un informe de esto, este sera un paso mas para la ciencia!!.

-Ni te atrevas estupida, no quiero que nada de esto salga de aquí, los periodistas no dejaran de joder todo el tiempo, no quiero bullicio en mi casa y menos alrededor de la empresa.

-Bueno~ pero aun asi tengo que revisar a Erencito~, y tambien al pequeño rubio ¿Erwin me dejas?.

-Claro tu eres mas confiable que mis medicos, te dejo el cuidado de mi pareja.

-¡¡YEY~!!.

-Bien le has dado su regalo de cumpleaños, al cual nunca soltara.-mascullo el azabache.

-Yo encuentro que Hanji-san es perfecta para que vea a Armin.

-¡Ja!, toma esa enano tu preciado Erencito me prefiere mas.-dijo la cataña abrazabdo al menor.

-Ha-Hanji-san no he dicho exactamente eso.-hablo mientras intentaba safarse del abrazo que le daba la castaña.

-¡Tsk!, cuatro ojos dejalo empaz.-Levi se acerco a Hanji y la jalo del cuello de su bata haciendo que soltara al castaño.

Eren al verse libre de los brazos de la castaña se convirtio en gato y se fue corriendo hacia el segundo piso.

-Erwin...

El rubio asintio y el rubio menor se alejo del mayor para luego convertirse en un gato e ir detras de su amigo.

Erwin mientras tanto veia como sus amigos peleaban por cosas menores, suspiro cansado con una sonrisa en su rostro habia hechado de menos estar con sus amigos, y mas aun disfrutar de las estupideces por las que se peleaban.

-Levi.

El azabache lo vio con atencion al notar el tono serio con el que habla el rubio.

-¿Que quieres tu?.

-Hay algo de lo que me e dado cuenta por el comportamiento de Eren y tu forma de actuar.

-¿Y eso seria...?

-¿Que paso con el?, ¿Que iso su antiguo dueño con él?, y ni se te ocurra decirme nada y que no es de mi incumbencia, sabes que yo tambien tengo que ver con el, lo he cuidado junto con armin desde que son pequeños asi que tengo que ver mucho en esto.

El azabache suspiro cansado y se masajeo las cienes.

-Como quieras peluquin.

-¿Y bien?.

-Aun ni siquiera me entero por completo por lo que pso Eren, no lo he forzado a hablar por que se nota que no quiere hablar de ello y menos se quiere acordar, pero se que no la pasaba muy bien con su antiguo dueño, tal parece que le habia hecho mucho daño, pero no se que clase de daño fue, pero se que fue terrible, creeme qeu ahora mismo solo quiero encontrar a aquel bastardo y acabar con él.

-Muy bien, conosco a Eren y creeme que lo que haya pasado el, no es ni la mitad de lo que tu te puedes imaginar.

Tanto el azabache como la castaña se tensaron, Levi apreto sus puños con fuerza, ahora se sentia mas impotente y con ganas de acabar con alguien, sin duda, su paciencia y jucio se estaban acabando cada vez mas.


	15. Capitulo 14

-Señor.-iso una reverencia

-Habla.

-Lo hemos encontrado señor esta en la mansion.

-Maldicion, pongan guardia vigilen la casa a todas horas, no quiero ningun fallo en cuanto se les de la oportunidad tomenlo.-hablo furioso el jefe del guardia trajeado.

-Entendido señor.-el hombre se retiro de la sala

-Ya volveras de nuevo maldito animal.-gruño

(...)

-Muy bien Eren, ya tienes un mes de gestavion todo marcha bien, y el gruñon no se entromete eso es bueno.

-Hanji-san, el que sea un gato... ¿les afectara?.-pregunto temeroso.

No es que no les gustaría que fueran como él, peeo aun así no le agradaba la idea, tenía miedo de que señalaran mal a sus pequeños mininos, no quería que vivieran en dolor nada de eso, el les quería con una vida común y corriente y por lo demas también calmada.

-Bueno, como toma genes de ambos puede que salgan como tu o como el enano, pero no te pongas trsite minino, todo saldra bien, ademas el enano te quiere como eres, ¿te imaginas a minis tú?, ya los veo correteando por la casa jajaja~.

-Espero que uno sea como Levi-san.-dijo risueño.

-¡Por dios no!.-nego energéticamente la castaña.-Eso sería el infierno.

-¿Por que lo dice?.

-¿Pues te imaginas a mini enanos gruñones?, sería muy tenebroso.

-Yo no lo veo así.

-Eres muy inocente mi Erencito.

-No lo creo señorita Hanji.

-Inocente~.

(...)

-Erwin-san, ¿de verda no sabe quién puede ser el anterior dueño de Eren?.

-No, Armin he estado buscando información desde antes.

-¿Como es que no se encuentre nada?.

-Todo es muy complicado y mas aun con el cierre de memoria que tiene Eren.

El rubio menor se paro de su asciento y se sento en el regazo del mayor, este lo tomo con una de sus manos la cintura mientras que con la otra revisaba unos papeles.

-Son muchos papeles..-hablo viendo los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio y algunos en el suelo.

-El trabajo aumento, ademas estoy viendo a uno de los familiares de Levi.

-¿Del señor Ackerman?, pero el no quiere saber nada de su familia por lo que me contaste.

-Y así es, pero a salido un socio de la familia de él, y tiene demasiadas influencias no puedo dejarlo de lado así de fácil.

-¿Quien es?.

-No lo se, nunca lo he visto en persona, tan solo trabaja en su hogar, esa persona es una completa hermitaña/o.

-No me agrada mucho eso Erwin-san.-dijo el menor incomodo.

-Desciuda no pasara nada malo te lo aseguro.-dijo besando su cuello.

-Aun asi no lo considero seguro.

-Bueno ya deja de preocuparte de más, no es bueno en tu estado el estres, y si estas preocupado por esta pequeñes menos aún.

-Pero...

-Ya basta, ya es tarde sera mejor ir a descansar.

(...)

-Petra debe de firmar estos papeles.

-¡Tsh!, a esa loca no la quiero ver ni en pintura y menos con Eren presente cuatro ojos.

-Eso lo se perfectamente pero le puedes mandar un fax.

-Bien lo hare.-dijo a regañadientes el azabache.

-Y a llegado esto Levi.

-Dejalo por ahi o botalo no quierl basura.

-Es sobre "eso" Levi.-el azabache se tenso.

-Dame eso.-dijo arrebatandole la carta.

La abrio con un abre-cartas y empezo a leer lo mas deprisa que podia, en cuanto acabo suspiro ahota y se hecho en su silla.

-¿Que sucede?.

-Tengo que pagar su mentencion, ademas la han estropeado, la han roto y quitado todo tendre que ir a verlo personalmente.

-Levi, sabes que no podras ocultarse toda la vida.

El azabache la ignoro olimpicamente, y siguio revisando sus papeles.

-Enano estoy hablando enserio, debes decircelo.

-Se lo dire cuatro ojos.

-Perfecto, ve decircelo ahora.

-No puedo.

-¿Ah?, ¿No puedes?, bien te dare dos opciones Levi

-Largate ahora Hanji

-Se lo dices tu o...

-¿O que?.-reto el azabache con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-O se lo dire yo, creeme que sera mas doloroso que se lo diga yo a que tu, por que lo pero es la infelidad de su propia pareja.

La castaña salio del despacho azotando la puerta, el azabache suspiro resignado, boto todos los papeles con fueria, se quedó viendo la chimenea que tenía en su despacho, leyo nuevamente la carta que hace unos momentos había abierto, la miro con furia para despues tirarlas a la potentes llamas que consumieron poco a poco la carta.

-Aun no... aun no le dire nada de esto a Eren.

(...)

Eren estaba recostado en la cama tocandose su abultado vientre de un mes, ya queria estar en su tercer mes para poder saber el sexo de su bebé, sonrio al imaginarse a un mini Levi corretenaod por toda la mansion, haciendo travesuras.

Sonrio calidamente esa era la vida que queria y la que tango habia pedido, sabia que antes no hubiera tenido nada al igual que Armin pero todo habia cambiado desde aquel dia en que unos extraños hombres con bata habian entrado a la mascoteria.

Si.

Eren y Armin antes eran unos simples y comunes gatos, pero aquel día en el que aquellos agentes del laboratorio entraron en la mascoteria, sus vidas cambiaron por completo, habían sido sometidos a experimentos, día y noche soportando inyecciones teniendo radiografias y obligandolos a comer comida alterada.

Hasta que un día lograron lo que querían, se convirtieron en humanos, pero por desgracia habían salido con orejas y cola de gato, eso no les había gustado a los cientificos por lo que intentaron experimentar con ellos de nuevo, pero habían eacapado antes de que si quiera volvieran a ponerles la mano encima otra vez.

Se refrego los ojos y se dio vuelta en la cama, toco el espació frío y vacío, no sabía que estaría haciendo su pareja y se preocupaba, cada vez trabajaba mas por mas que estuviera en la casa no dejaba de trabar, y casi ni dormía y eso le estaba preocupando bastante.

Suspiro cansado y cerro sus ojos, lo mas seguro era que Levi estaria encerrado en su despacho y no le abriria la puerta, asi que sin darse cuenta se durmio.

\------------------------


	16. Cѧpıţuʟo 15

Suspiro cansada y negó con su cabeza, se sentía mal quería decírselo al pequeño Eren, pero sabía que no le correspondía aquella tarea de decirle, si no al enano amargado, eso si, si no le decia absolutamente nada ella tendría que decírselo, no se quedaría callada, aunque fuera una mentira piadosa no podía mentir, al menos no al castaño.

(...)

Abrio sus ojos perezosamente, estaba igual que anoche, sin nadie al lado suyo en la cama, se sentó en la cama y vio a todos lados de la habitación, no había nadie, en ella, sus orejas bajaron al no ver ningún rastro de que su pareja hubiera pasado la noche con él, vio el lado donde debería de estar durmiendo, o donde debería haber dormido Levi, pero ese lado aún estaba tendido, tal y cual lo había dejado en la noche.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, vio a todas partes y pudo apreciar el vacío, no había nadie, y hasta esa hora se pregunataba que hora serían, ya que no veía a nadie ni siquiera al cara de caballo.

Fue hacía la puerta del despacho donde debería de estar el azabache, en cuanto llego frente a esta, estaba dispuesto a tocar la puerta pero a unos centímetros de esta, pudo escuchar voces, sabía que no debía de convertirse en un gato, ya que no sabría que podría pasarle a sus mininos, pero presentía que aquello era importante, así que sin mas se cambió a su forma felina.

—El testamento es claro señor Ackerman, y no solo por el testamento si no también con lo que usted firmó, si no se pone de acuerdo en pagarnos, me temo que tendremos que dejarla en una fosa.

—¡Tch!, ya dije que mañana les pagaría, el dinero me es de sobra puedo mantenerla ahí, así que no me jodan.

—En eso estamos claro señor Ackerman, pero nosotros no podemos fiarnos de su palabra, por mas que tenga esta posición, somos justos con todos.

—Ya entendí, para que dejen de joderme les pagare enseguida.

Aun no entendía para nada la conversacion, ¿ella?, ¿quién era? y ¿una fosa?, no entendía absolutamente nada aquella conversación, tampoco tenía idea de que Levi debiera de pagar algo, y tal parece que bastante atrazado.

Se sobresalto al escuchar el seguro de la puerta, se escondió a la vuelta de un pasillo y vio como un hombre trajeado de negro salía del despacho de su pareja, Levi tambien salió y se fue junto con el hombre, una vez que los escucjo bastante lejos se metio al despacho sigilosamente.

Volvio a su forma humana y reviso el escritorio del azabache, no habia nada encima que le dijera de que tema trabataba su pareja, se sento en la silla de cuero y suspiro, en cuanto vio el escritorio mas analítico, vio que debajo de un cuaderno sobresalía una carpeta de entre unos libros, la saco con cuidado.

Intento escuchar si es que el azabache se hacercaba pero todo estaba en silencio, sin mas abrio la carpeta encontrandose con unps documentos y fotos de una chica, bastante mona según él, cabello castaño casi rojizo ojos verdes tez clara nariz chata y una sonrisa, segun él, deslumbrante.

«*Issabelle Magnolia Ackerman *21 años de edad *Eatdo muerta, difunta...»

Escuchó pasos hacercandose, por lo cuál guardo todos los papeles de nuevo en la carpeta y los dejo en donde estaban desde un inicio, escucho los pasos subiendo las escaleras, salió del despacho como vala y se metió al cuarto, se metió entre las mantas y se iso el dormido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y el tan solo se hacía el dormido, sintió como el colchon se hundía a un lado de él, poco después sintió una caricia en su cabello para poco después sentirla en su estomago abultado.

Escuchó un suspiro pesado y luego de eso como se dirigían al cuarto del baño, quería abrir los ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón prefirió seguir durmiendo.

(...)

Vio a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, aun no podía creer que no se lo dijiera al pequeño de Eren, sin duda estaba de acuerdo con su loca amiga de lentes, movía su pierna deprisa, aun estaban en silencio y el azabache tal parece que no estaba dispuesto a hablar del asunto, suspiro exhausto y se masajeo sus cienes, una suerte de que Armin decidiera quedarse en la mansión que moraban ambos.

—Ya esta Levi.—hablo por primera vez desde que llego.

—¿Esta que?.—hablo sin importancia el azabache.

—Sabes que no puedes ocultarle eso a Eren.—gruño.

—No se lo puedo decir ya se los dije estúpidos buenos para nada.—gruño de vuelta.

—Si que puedes sabes que Eren no se merece nada de eso, tu le has dicho que era el primero y último y todos sabemos perfectamente que Eren no fue el primero en nada, ni siquiera en darte bebes.

El azabache lo vio con clara furia y molestia, el lo reto con la mirada, sabía que aquel tema era un Tabú para su azabache amigo, pero esa no era razón de excusarse con Eren, no aparto por nada la mirada de la de Levi, lo siguo retando hasta que el azabache suspiro cansado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto estupido peluquin?.—hablo cansado.

—Que le digas la verdad a Eren, que si no.—se encogio de hombros.—Hanji esta de acuerdo conmigo tienes que hacerlo Levi, se un Ackerman y pobte los pantalones y deja de comportarte como si nada te importara.

—¿Crees que ellas no me importaban?.—dijo furioso

—Yo no dije eso.—dijo con tristeza suspiro y nego.—Claro que no digo eso, pero por una vez en tu vida haa algo bien, debes de dejarlas en el pasado, puede que esa herida no se borre pero ahora tienes a Eren, no puedes ocultarle todo esto.

—Si puedo.

Nego cansado, el azabache era un xaveza dura nunca aprenderia la lecciom, se levanto y tomo sus cosas, se dirijio a la puerta y la abrió pero antes de salir se dirijio al azabache por última vez.

—Esto va encerio Levi, sera mejor que hables cuanto antes con Eren, antes de que todo se te salga de las manos.

Cerro con cuidado la puerta dejando a un azabache discutiendo internamente consigo mismo.

\------


	17. Cѧpıuʟo 16

No había conseguido encontrar absolutamente nada de aquella mujer, en cuanto se había despertado por segunda vez el día anterior no había encontrado nada en el despacho de Levi, aquella carpeta que había visto no volvió a estar en el lugar que la dejo por última vez, no sabia como usar una computadora así que no sabia que mas hacer, tampoco podía preguntarle a Hanji o a Erwin, sabía que ninguno le diría absolutamente nada, a menos que le dijeran que le preguntara a Levi, y claramente esa no era una opción, al menos no la buena.

Suspiro cansado y se toco su estomago dentro de unos días cumpliría su segundo mes, sin duda le alegraba esa noticia pero notaba un poco mas distanciado a su pareja, eso le hacía estar triste, no estaba como antes algo lo tenía inquieto y empezaba a sospechar de aquella mujer de la que oyo hablar.

¿Una amante?, negó Levi no le haría eso, ¿Una familiar? era lo mas seguro ya que llevaba su apellido, pero eso no le indicaba nada sabía que estaba muerta pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparse por aquel asunto, camino por el comedor hasta llegar a las puerta de la cocina. Estaba por abrirlas hasta que escucho voces y aquel nombre que tenía su mundo patas arriba.

—... Ya sabes Isabelle Magnolia esa mocosa...—ese era el cara de caballo, pero antes de seguir lo interrumpieron.

—Jean callate sabes que el señor Levi esta de luto.—ese era Marco, ¿Levi de luto? ¿Que estaba pasando?.

—Sabes que el nombre de Isabelle Magnolia esta prohibido decir, y mas aun en la precensia del gruñon.—se quejo Ymir.

—Y sobre todo ahora que esta Eren, el señor Levi no quiere que se diga jamas ese nombre en su precensia.—hablo Krista, por su tono de voz se notaba triste

—Ja como no si lo esta usando como puta.

—¡Jean!

—Es la verdad todos aquí lo saben, al principio lo uso para olvidar a la mocosa de Isabelle.

¿Usar? ¿Puta?, ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando en aquella mansion?, extrañamente su corazon se oprimia al escuchar todas aquellas palabras y aun mas la conversacion por completo.

—Jena deja de decir cosas tan horribles.—hablo Krista.—El señor Levi no iso eso, el ama a Eren y mas aun en su estado.

—Como si no, si volvera a tener crios.

Ese fue un balde de agua fría, ¿Levi ya había tenido bebes? Pero si le había dicho que era la primera vez que los tendría y que era el primero con el que había estado en su vida, que según el estaría esperando algo especial, y que ese especial era él.

—Jean callate sabes que Eren tiene los sentidos mas agudos que nosotros.—chillo Connie.

—Por mi que lo escuche y habrá de una vez los ojos, es un estúpido ilusionado.

—Jean deja de ser tan cruel con él.—se quejo Sasha.

—Sólo digo lo que es la verdad, el estupido enano tuvo crias estubo casado con la mocosa de Isabelle, la encontro en la calle al igual que Eren, tan solo los esta comparando mira ahora, ya quedo embarazado extrañamente, ahora solo falta que el y esos crios mueran también y así se consigue otra pareja mas.

Ese fue el detonante suficiente para el pequeño Eren, se tambaleo y abrió las puertas con un estruendoso sonido, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

—Diganme... Diganme todo de aquella mujer.—su cabello cubria sus ojos veia el suelo incapas de verlos a la cara.

—Eren...—Krista se hacerco con cautela pero antes de tocarlo el se aparto y le vanto su vista.

—Por favor.—su voz sono quebrada.—diganme quien es Isabelle Magnolia Ackerman.—lágrimas caían por su rostro y su labio inferior temblaba lentamente.

Todos los presentes le vieron con pena y Jean por primera vez se sintio culpable.

(...)

—¿Levi estas seguro?.

—Callate Mike, en cuanto salga con Eren quema todas las cosas de Isabelle y Ana, no quiero nada de ellas en la mansion, ya no, Eren no debe enterarse de nada.

—Levi tienes que ordenar tus ideas sabes que el castaño es sencible, tienes que decirle la verdad.

—Prefiero enterrar la verdad al igual que a ellas...—su amigo nego con la cabeza

—Estas cometiendo un completo error.

Mike dio la vuelta y paro frente a las rejas de la mansión, con un control abrió las rejas y estacionó en el garaje, Levi se bajo y entro a la mansión, fue a la habitación con Eren y al abrirla no encontro al castaño, busco debajo de la cama por si estaba ahí pero nada, bajo a la cocina para ver si es que estaba comiendo alguna de las creaciones que causaba su antojo pero nada, entro a la cocina como una furia encontrando a sus empleados los cuales dejaron sus tareas de lado eh isieron una reverencia.

—¿Donde esta el mocos?.

Todos se tensaron, y se vireon unos a otros.

—He dicho... ¿donde-esta-Eren?.—dijo pausadamente.

(...)

Toco con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de las letras, aun sentía como las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, atrás de él Hanji y Marco intercambiaban miradas preocupadas por el castaño, este iba viendo alternativamente ambas tumbas, tomo una foto que había en una y con su pulgar limpio el vidrio del marco.

Ahí podía ver a la mujer que había visto en sus documentos, Isabelle y con la pequeña Ana que sería la hija de Levi, este tenía a la niña en sus hombros con una sonrisa radiante mientras abrazaba a Isabelle de la cintura, la cual tenía la misma sonrisa que la pequeña.

—¿Cuantos años tenía?.—interrogo con la voz quebrada.

—Tenía dos años, iba a cumplir los tres al día siguiente.

—¿Que paso?.—sorbió su nariz y dejo la foto en su lugar, Hanji nego con la cabeza.

—No me corresponde decirtelo Eren.

—¿Por que mintió?.

—No lo creía importante, no quería que te enteraras de su pasado.

—Ahora duele mucho.

—Lo se pero el enano fue un idiota, es duro para el sacar este tema.

—Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

—Ellas dos le isieron una vida nueva, sonreía con total libertad, como vez ahora no es lo mismo.

—Yo no lo hago sonreír asi.—ahogo un sollozo.

—Oh pequeño...

Pasos se escuchaban hacercandose Hanji levanto su vista al igual que Eren, frente a ellos estaban Mike y Levi, el cual veía al castaño pero este dio vuelta su rostro, se paro con ayuda de Hanji.

—Eren...

—¿Por que no me lo dijiste?.

—No podía...

—¿No podías o no querías?.

—...

—¿Por que me dijiste que era el primero en todo siendo que no era asi?.

—...

—¿Por que no me dijiste nada de ellas?.

—Era doloroso.—se hacerco con cautela a Eren en cuanto estuvo serca quiso tocarlo pero este retrocedio.

—No tanto como lo que siento yo ahora, me mentiste.

—Te lo oculte lo se pero...

—No.—nego.—Me mentiste Levi, estoy muy dolido contigo, no confías en mi, no me dijiste que tuvieras una hija o tan siquiera que estabas casado, dijiste que eras primeriso en ser padre.

—Eren....

—No quiero que te hacerques a mi.—el azabache lo vio preocupado.—No por ahora, ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra, no podre oirte sin siquiera llorar, veremos... veremos si el dolor pasa estando sin vernos ni dirigirnos la palabra, quiero estar solo asi que ni te moleste en hablarme.—comento pasando por un lado de él, Marco lo siguio detrás.

Hanji nego con la cabeza y vio mal al azabache.

—Te lo advertí Levi, todos lo isimos, pero no escuchaste Eren esta una situación delicada, esto era lo que menos necesitaba reza para que no pierda su salud o todo se complicara de ahora en adelante.

Hanji se fue indigna y con ganas de darle una cachetada a su azabache amigo, Mike se quedo a su lado pero no dijo absolutamente nada, y Levi tan solo se mantenia estatico con la vista perdida, o al menos eso creerían todas, ya que mantenía su vista fija en las tumbas de las dos chicas que perdió en su vida.


	18. Cѧpıţuʟo 17

—Muy bien Eren ya tienes dos meses de gestacion.

Eren solo asintio y se sento en la cama, se quedo viendo la nada por un buen momento, Hanji lo vio preocupada. Desde lo que paso en el cementerio el castaño estuvo evitando por todos los medio posibles a Levi, el pelinegro siempre intentaba detener al castaño pero este lograba escabullirse, se encerro en una habitacion de huespedes y desde ahi no a salido, solo le permite el paso a los que le dejan la comida y de vez en cuando se escapa por la ventana que habia en la habitacion. Sin duda eso no traeria nada bueno para la salud del castaño, no comia muy bien, si seguia asi podria darle un inicio de Anemia, y eso le haria mal al futuro bebé no nato.

—Pequeño Eren debes de comer mejor ahora, necesitas energia para el bebé y para ti.—el castaño asintio.—Hablo encerio, se lo que de Levi te duele...

—Se supone que en las relaciones no hay mentiras, ¿por que no me dijo nada de su familia?.

—Fue muy doloroso para el enano todo aquello

—Eso lo puedo entender pero aun asi...

—Eren sabes que esta situacion de Levi ¿es la misma que la tuya?.

—Es diferente.—alego el menor recostandose en la cama y tapandose con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

—Claro que no, tu no le has contado de tu pasado y él...

—El sabía que mi pasado era duro y por eso no insistio mas conmigo, en cambio él me lo ocultó le pregunte absolutamente todo, me dijo que era el primero en todo lo que yo crei que le podría dar, ser la primera vez en todo aquello tan maravilloso que pense que nunca podría tener.

Hanji vio con pena al menor, a pesar de que estuviera cubierto hasta la cabeza por las mantas sabia que el menor estaba llorando por lo pequeños temblores que se notaban.

(...)

Termino su decima taza de cafe, no habia logrado consiliar demasiado el sueño en todo el tiempo que estubo separado del castaño, suspiro cansado mientras que cabeseaba levemente, movio su cabeza para intentar despabilarse deberia de terminar de cerrar un nuevo trato. Escucho como tocaban la puerta de su despacho, pero ni se inmuto en hablar, la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a su rubio amigo.

Erwin entro en el despacho y se sento frente a Levi, nego con la cabeza y vio todas las tasas de cafe y algunos envases desechables de este mismo, vio los papeles que estaban en el suelo, el despacho estaba a oscuras, vio a su amigo una vez mas y este estaba desaliñado pareciera que no hubiera salido de aquella habitacion en meses aunque solo hubieran sido semanas nada mas, ya se le notaba un poco de barba incluso, y podia notar lo sucio que estaba, y se sorprendio que este no se quejaba absolutamente de toda la suciedad que habia ahí.

—¿Cuanto mas seguiras asi?.

—Quien sabe.

—¿Has intentado hablar con él?.

—¿Y tu que crees estupido peluquin?.—bufo.—Claro que lo intente, varias veces pero siempre logra escapar y encerrarse en aquella habitacion.

—Sabias que debias decircelo antes de que se enterara.—nego con la cabeza. —Eres tan terco, ¿ya vez lo que paso ahora?.

—Ya lo se, no necesito de tus estupidos sermones.

—¿Sabes que?.—interrogo enojado.—Deja de comportante tan patetico, esto es lo peor que has hecho Levi, asi que mejor vete a arreglar y espera a que Eren pueda procesar todo correctamente.

(...)

Fuera de la mansion se podia ver como una camioneta estaba parada, y dos ocupantes cambiaban una rueda de esta, dentro del coche se veian unas pantallas las cuales tenian vigilada la mansion.

—Señor ya se ha hecho todo lo que ha pedido.—hablo un hombre por su celular.

—Perfecto, mantengan la mansion vigilada las 24 horas no quiero que pierdan nada de vista.

—Claro señor.

—Vigilen al estupido enano que no se les pierda de vista tambien vigilen a sus amigos y el hecho del por que van tanto, tambien quiero informacion del acompañante del rubio.

—Claro señor.

(...)

Suspiro cansado, no sabia cuanto mas estaria sin ver a Levi, claramente se sentia un poco culpable igual, el le habia respetado sobre su pasado, el estaba esperando a que tuviera mas confianza. Y el por una pequeña mentira piadosa se enfado sin duda era un comportamiento inadecuado. Tapo su rostro con ambas manos, habia sido un desconciderado con su pareja, ahogo un sollozo, estupidas hormonas lo ponian mas sensible de lo que queria, lo hacían sentir aun mas culpable de lo que el se creia. Vio la puerta de la habitación tentado a salir pero por alguna razon no queria hacerlo sentia... Miedo.

Si miedo.

El miedo de que tal vez Levi le regañara, retara o insultara por su estupido comportamiento, sabia que Levi no seria capaz de hacer algunas de esas cosas que el se estaba imaginando en ese instante, pero el miedo le ganaba le superaba todas sus espectativas, sabia que mo tenia de por que temer a su parejaba sabiendo lo mucho que le queria y cuidaba y mas aun por su comportamiento por su embarazo. Sabia que su pareja lo amaba tanto a el como a sus pequeños, pero muy en su interior existia aquel miedo que habia sentido hace tiempo atras con su antiguo amo, sabia que Levi no seria igual pero aun asi...

(...)

A regañadientes seguia aun firmando papeles y viendo antiguos tratos, Erwin habia conseguido hacerce con las suyas a pesar de insistirle tanto en que le dejara en paz, al final lo encerro en el baño y no le permitio salir de este hasta que terminara de bañarse y cambiarse la ropa mugrosa que tenia por una limpia. Y ahi estaba ahora en su despacho como si lo de Eren nunca hubiera ocurrido limpio y aseado pero aun con un remordimiento dentro de la cabeza.

Estaba preocupado por Eren lo admitia, queria saber que era lo que pasaba dentro de la habitacion y saber como estaba Eren, sabia que la loca de lentes le habia advertido sobre el inicio de anemia en el menor, pero aun asi...

Escucho como la puerta del despacho se abria lentamente, juraba que si era Erwin lo mataria ahi mismo, levanto su cabeza con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver de quien se trataba abrio sus ojos como platos impresionado.

—Levi-san...

No dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo mirando, ahi estaba Eren quien se quedo solo en el marco de la puerta con su rostro de tristeza.

—Yo... Lo siento.—dijo con voz llorosa.

Levi se paro bruscamente asustando al menor, fue hacia el rapidamente asustandolo aun mas pero solo lo abrazo fuertemente, siento correspondido por el tembloroso menor, lo perdonaban sabia que habia sido un tonto berrinche, pero aun asi estaba dolido, a ambos le habia dolido, todo estaba perdonado por ambas partes.


	19. Cѧpíţuʟo 18

Todo se había perdonado entre la pareja del castaño y el pelinegro, los días pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en dos meses, conllevando con eso al cuarto mes de embarazo del menor, todo había salido bien en la eco que le iso la loca de lentes pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparse por el o la pequeña que crecía dentro suyo, sabia que debería de estar sintiéndolo pero no daba atisbo de que fuera a moverse, cada día esperaba algún golpe en su estomago haciéndole saber que su pequeño/a estaría bien, pero no sentía nada.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte pequeño Eren, no hace mucho que fue la ecografía, además ¿estas seguro de que no quieres saber el sexo del o la pequeña criatura que esta dentro tuyo.-el menor negó.

-Levi-san y yo aceptamos que fuera sorpresa, queremos saber que sera en cuanto nazca, hasta entonces tenemos ropa blanca en mayoría y un poco de colores.

-El enano no resistirá, además ahora sera todo un papito hablandado, un pequeño papa, ¡jajajajajaja!, ya veo al enano al lado de su futuro hijo/a pobre seguirá siendo enano.

-Ha-hanji-san...

-Ni siquiera sus hijos tendrán piedad de burlarse de el, siempre tendrá que estar mirando arriba.

-Hanji-san pare...

-No defiendas a ese enano, debe aceptar la dura y enana realidad ¡jaja...!.

La castaña dejo de reír al sentir un oscura presencia detrás suyo, se dio vuelta lentamente con una cara de completo terror, fuera de aquella habitación fue hechado el menor, dejando que tan solo escuchara los gritos golpes y cosas rompiéndose, un gotita de sudor recorrió su cara, su amiga castaña no aprendía nunca a callarse y dejar empaz a su amo.

Bajo la vista a su ya redondo vientre y lo acaricio con cuidado, aun no sentía nada, suspiro cansado y triste, ya quería sentir al pequeño ser que albergaba en su interior.

(...)

-Ah, ¡Erwin-san!.-gimio el rubio menor eyaculando en torso de su pareja, suspiro cansado mientras que el mayor lo levantaba y sacaba su ya flácido pene.

Lo sentó en su regazo y con dos de sus dedos ensancho la entrada del menor dejando que el semen qué había en su interior saliera, dejándolo caer encima de unos trosos de papel higiénico. El menor lo vio directo a los ojos aun jadenate y sonrojado, fruncio el ceño viendo al rubio mayor el cual solo sonrió.

-No deberíamos haberlo hecho hubiéramos esperado a regresar a casa.

-Eren se daría cuenta, además empiezo a amar esa face tuya del embarazo.-ronroneo el mayor.

-Aun así es indebido el chofer.

-Tranquilizate, no escucho ese vidrio lo impide.-beso castamente los labio del menor y le puso la ropa rápidamente.-Ya esta, vez que no hay problema.-sonrio el menor sonrojado lo abrazo por el cuello ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

Sonrió mas y abrazo al menor por la cintura, vio hacia afuera y vio una camioneta, fruncio su ceño. Ya hacia bastante que veía autos qué quedaban mas a las afueras de la mansion del Ackerman.

(...)

-Ya veras que todo ira bien Eren, además Hanji-san lo dijo, tal vez los bebés deben de estar esperando alguna señal.

-No lo se Armin esto me esta preocupando un poco.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras para ir hacia donde estaban sus respectivas parejas, en cuanto los vieron cada uno se fue a sentar al lado de cada mayor.

-¿Estas bien?.-murmuro el azabache.

-No lo se, hace un mes atrás que deberíamos de empezar a sentirlos.

-No pasara nada la loca de lentes ya te dijo que nada malo pasara.-hablo posando una mano en el estomago del menor.-Tan solo son necios y no quieren moverse por obligación.

Un movimiento llamo la atención de ambos padres.

Una pata.

El bebe ya se movía.

-Levi-san.-llamo el menor.

-Vez te lo dije.-movio su mano en círculos por la barriga del menor recibiendo otra patada de parte del bebe no nato.

Eren asintió feliz de por fin poder sentir a su pequeño bebe.

Armin veía con una sonrisa a su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como en ese entonces, la sonrisa que daba era de completa felicidad, se alegraba de que su amigo recuperara de nuevo la felicidad que se le había robado, ahora sabia que las cosas marcharían bien, ni había alguna razón del por que preocuparse.

Una lastima que no estuviera del todo en lo cierto.


	20. Cѧpıţuʟo 19

Los días pasaban llegando a convertirse en semas y las semanas se convertían en meses, y esos meses llevaron a Eren a cumplir su séptimo mes de embarazo, ante los ojos de su azabache pareja pasaban demasiado rápido, veía con asombro y cariño aquella pansa que crecía, aquella pansa en donde descanazaban sus futuros hijos o hijas, aunque no lo demostrara a viva voz estaba bastante feliz por poder formar una feliz familia junto a Eren, incluso sus amigos estaban feliz por el habían notado el cambio que había adquirido desde que el castaño había llegado a su vida y mas aun con la noticia de que estaba en cinta, todos podían ver al azabache mas que feliz, Erwin también estaba mas que feliz con su pareja también esperando a sus bebés, todos cambian ya sea para mal o para bien, y estas dos personas cambiaron para un bien para mejorar.

Ambos fueron bendecidos con una luz que les llego a la vida, aquella luz que estaba con ellos y que sin duda si les era arrebatada lucharían con uñas y dientes con tal de recuperarla.

Ahora todo estaba lleno de paz, Levi veía como Eren y Armin hablaban mas que felices en el patio trasero el y Erwin los vigilaban, nunca se cansarían de verlos, y menos aun a su pareja.

–¿Llegaste a pensar alguna vez que llegaríamos a esto?.

–Nunca y sinceramente aun no me lo puedo creer.

–¿Que harás en cuanto nazcan?.

–Tenia pensado mudarme, no me gusta el ambiente de la ciudad para el bebé, además también quiero que Eren conosca lugares.

–Eso es bueno de saber, también tenia pensado en sacar a Armin de la ciudad estar tranquilos, manejar la empresa de lejos nada mas.

Levi asintió ante lo dicho por su rubio amigo, abrió su boca dispuesto a hablar pero el timbre de la mansión rrsono por toda esta, Levi se quedo en su lugar sabiendo que alguno de sus criados abriría la puerta.

–¡Levi-san!.

Vio como Eren entraba corriendo, como podía gracias a su enorme panza, a la sala Levi se levanto atajando al de piel tostada antes de que se tropezará e isiera daño, vio como el blondon amigo de su pareja venía detrás de Eren, separo un poco al castaño de si y le levantó el rostro por el mentón.

–¿Que sucede?.

–No quiero que entre.

–Amo Levi.–entro Krista.–Su hermano lo esta buscando.

–Que no entre ese maldito bastardo no entre ire yo, Erwin quedate con ellos.

El rubio asintió, Eren recordaba ese olor esa voz no quería nada, no sabia que fuera familiar de su pareja, no quería volver a aquel pasado tan oscuro que lo aquejaba, ya no quería nada mas.

Toco levemente su vientre sintiendo una patada, ahora iba a tener a sus pequeños mininos, no quería que algo saliera mal mientras el aun los estaba gestando.

 

Entró a su despacho dando un portazo, ¿que se creía ese mal nacido? ¿como tan siquiera se atrevía a venir y dar la cara?, apretó sus puño eh intento setrnarse no tenia que alterarse así o empezaría a preocupar a Eren, tomo una botella de Wiskye que había ahí y se sirvió en un vaso que había en su escritorio, se tomo de un sólo sorvo aquel liquido amargo que fue recorriendo su garganta, apretó con fuerza el vaso hasta romperlo en su mano. En ese mismo instante entro Erwin, viendo como la mano de su azabache amigo sangraba, se hacerco a el y le tomo la mano con brusquedad.

–Se que te da coraje que venga peto no por eso debes de hacer esta estupidez Levi.

–¡Tsk! Callate estúpido peluquín, sabes que no lo perdonare, y si viene con aquella mocosa creeme que se las cargara conmigo.

–Son tus hermanos.–hablo y reviso en un cajón del escritorio del azabache, dando con un pequeño botiquín que había ahi.–Son tu familia sabes que no puedes estar con aquel rencor toda tu vida algún día los necesitaras.–tomo Gaza algodón y agua oxigenda con esta y el algodón fue limpiando las heridas del azabache.–La familia siempre se necesita entre si.

–Yo no los necesito, me crie toda mi vida solo, yo no tengo familia de sangre.

–¿Y tus bebés?.

–Ellos serán mi única familia junto a Eren, mas no necesito a nadie.

–Que desconsiderado eres.–apretó con fuerza la Gaza haciendo que el azabache ahogara un gemido de dolor.–No consideras a tus amigos maldito enano, ya le veo el disgusto a Hanji.

–Tu...–susurro amenazante con sus ojos oscurecidos.

–Bueno ya, te dejo debo de estar en mi casa. Hanji ira a ver a Armin así que nos vemos otro día, y mas te vale no estar rompiendo vasos con tus manos, lo digo encerio.–advirtio y salio del despacho de su amigo.

 

Muy bien tan solo tenía que calmarse, por alguna razón que el desconocía Levi no se llevaba bien con aquel hombre, así que no tenia nada de que temer, aunque sabia que ahora venia un interrogatorio por parte de su pareja, sabia que le tenía que contar pero no le quería meter en problemas y menos hacer que se preocupara, se toco su tripa sintiendo los constantes golpes en su ya abultado estomago.

–Tranquilo bebé.–murmuro tocando la parte donde sentía los golpes. –No pasa nada solo que a veces me pongo paranoico.–sonrió al sentir una pequeña patada, aquella fue la última.

Se sentó cansado en la cama totalmente cansado, el tener el estómago mas grande no le facilitaba el nada caminar tranquilo, se cansaba mas rápido, le dolía la espalda y los pies, sus antojos eran de lo mas raro y sin contar que eso empeoraría mas aun cuando cumpliera su octavo mes . Suspiro cansado y se recostó en la cama, debía intentar dormir antes de que su pareja entrara en la habitación y le isiera el interrogatorio, cerro sus ojos esperando a que el sueño lo atrapara, pero pareciera que el bebe no dejaría que descanzara, abrió sus ojos totalmente frustrado, viendo frente a el unos ojos grises.

–Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que pasa con él.


	21. Cѧpıţuʟo 20

Dejo caer pesadamente su cabeza en la mesa e inconscientemente iso un puchero, Krista que pasaba por ahí le vio y no pudo hacer la vista gorda como los demás, así que se acerco al devastado castaño.

-Eren ¿Que sucede?.

-El amo Levi esta enfadado conmigo.

-¿Y eso por que?.

-No le he dicho algo importante.-negó con la cabeza.-No puedo decirle, tengo miedo y ahora...-toco con cuidado su vientre abultado, Krista sonrió y levanto una de sus cejas a la vez que volteaba un poco su cabeza como si no entendiera, cosa que era totalmente contradictoria.

-El señor Levi no creo que este enojado contigo Eren, te lo puedo asegurar la gente siempre piensa lo contrario de lo que hace el señor.

-Pero es que se que esta enojado conmigo, se cuando esta enojado de verdad y este parece que le a enfadado muchísimo.

-Ya veras como dentro de poco el señor Levi volverá a hablarte.-sonrió Krista contagiando al castaño.

(...)

Frunció el ceño y volvió a revisar el vídeo claramente podía ver algo delgado y pequeño moviéndose, suspiro frustrado y se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla. Quería averiguar que le pasaba a Eren y por que su extraña actitud con 'el' , toda esa situación ya le estaba llevando al limite, quería saber desesperadamente que era lo que pasaba con su castaño y con aquel desgraciado al cual ni siquiera debía pronunciar y él cual nunca tuvo que haber pisado su mansión.

 

Suspiro frustrado y cerro su portátil sin cuidado importándole poco si había destrozado la pantalla, su celular sonó y sin mas contesto enfadado no estaba para nadie y como no había nadie, ¿por que no desquitarse con él que llamaba?.

–¡NO MOLESTEN AHORA MALDITA SEA!.

–No sabia que ya estabas en tus días.–hablo burlonamemte.

–Si no dices algo que valga la pena cortare ahora mismo y juro que si te apareces ante mi te castrare sin pudor alguno.–amenazo ya llegando a su límite.

–Tranquilo te aseguro que no harás eso, eh encontrado algo que quizás te ayude a comprender que era lo que hacia, tu tan adorable y simpático familiar en tu casa y sospecho que ya sabia hace bastante tiempo sobre ese algo que tanto te importa.

–Habla.

(...)

 

Eren mantenía su vista fija en la entrada del comedor esperando a que por ella apareciera su pareja, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que él pelinegro había estado encerrado en su despacho y el castaño se hechaba la culpa por ello, sabia que Krista le había dicho que no se preocupara y todo pero para él era imposible no hacerlo. Y mas aun con su estado tan solo le faltaba un mes y necesitaba a Levi para poder seguir en todo eso, suspiro al ver como entraba Marco por la puerta del comedor este simplemente le vio apenado y negó con la cabeza, eren suspiro y se dispuso a comer completamente solo en él comedor.

 

Llevo una de sus manos hasta su prominente estomago acariciándolo con cuidado.

 

–No pasa nada.–murmuro mientras tragaba su alimento.–Ya verán como se pasara todo esto.–hablo suavemente.–Solo espero que las pesadillas no se vuelvan reales.–mascullo apenado continuando con su alimentación.

 

Puede que para nuhos sus pesadillas solo se queden en él mundo de los sueños, pero las pesadillas que trbia Eren, para desgracias de él, eran de carne y hueso, y tenía demasiado volverse a encontrar con ellas de nuevo frente a frente, él castaño sabia que aquella pesadilla no se iría tan rápido como él quería incluso temía por su nueva familia, sabia hasta donde podía llegar a parar aquella persona, sabia lo peligrosos que era, sabia que tenia que decirle a su pareja con temperamento pero él miedo lo hechaba para atras, miedo a perder todo lo que había ganado en aquella cruel vida, miedo a que le quitaran a sus mininos, miedo a que lo dejaran de nuevo en la calle...

 

–Eren...

 

–¿Que sucede Krista-san?.

 

–Ya es tarde, todos se han ido ya a descansar, debería de regresar al cuarto en su estado.

 

–¿Y él?.

 

–Aun esta en su despacho, no te preocupes Eren ya veras que no es nada grave.

 

–Supongo.–asintio triste.–Ire en un momento a la habitación, no hace falta que estas mas aquí Krista-san.–la rubia le muro dudativa.–Ve.

 

La chica asintió y salio Dr la cocina dejando al castaño solo, no se había movido ni un momento de ahí y todos decidieron dejarle ahí sabia que era asunto de patrones y nada mas, Eren suspiro y se levantó de la silla dejándola ordenada, miro por la ventana de la cocina de soslayo pero regreso su vista al creer ver una sombra, Levi tenia perros y lo sabia de sobra así que si había alguien estos hubieran ladrado, suspiro debía de ser solo él cansansio.

 

Salió de la cocina mientras mantenía una mano en su estomago se sentía demasiado cansado con el peso extra, en cuanto puso una mano en él barandal de la escalera escucho un crujido detrás suya por lo que volteo esperando encontrar a Kridta sabiendo de sobra que estaria esperando, como siempre lo hacia que él se iba a descansar ya de entrada la noche. Pero lo que encontró no fue a su rubia amiga, para nada era ella si no un hombre mas alto que él, tapándole la boca y la nariz con un paño húmedo, y la sombra lo engulló y la pesadilla de nuevo lo atormentaba.

 

(...)

 

–A ver Erwin mas te vale que todo esto sea verdad que no me agrada para nada perder mi tiempo. Y mira que ya es bastante tarde devo ir a la habitación con Eren.

 

–Esto es serio Levi, todo esta confirmado inclusive Habji me a ayudado a recolectar información te han estado vigilando desde meses atras, han estado vigilando a Eren.

 

–Maldita sea.–mascullo.

 

–Levi esto es grave en cualquier momento Eren podría estar en peligro inclusive tu, no me sotptrnderian que incluso hubieran micrófonos en la casa.

 

–¡...!.–se levanto de la mesa botando la silla de paso salio del despacho a paso rápido y fue a la habitación. No había nadie.

 

Salio de la habitación y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, por mas que reviso toda la casa no había rastros de su castaño, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y golpeo con toda su fuerza una pared haciendo que se rompiera en unos pedasutos minusculos, y la sangre no se iso esperar, volvió a su despacho y volvió a marcar a su rubio amigo.

 

–Despierta a la loca con lentes ahora mismo, reúnan todo lo posible y vengan inmediatamente a mi casa. Ahora.

 

–¿Que sucede?.

 

–Se llevaron a Eren, han entrado a la maldita casa y se llevaron ¡a Eren!.–colgo y aventó él teléfono completamente enojado ese bastardo se las pagaría.–Esta vez me asegurare de que mueras, no habrá ni una sola oportunidad para ti maldito bastardo, no nuevamente.

 

\------


End file.
